Meetings
by RBlossom
Summary: The beginning of the story of Brina and the people who would come to be her family, her friends, and the one that she would come to be her one true love. This is the story of Brina and her adopted brother Arathorn. Follow their adventure
1. Prologue

Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's work I just borrowed his character's. The only character that is mine is my OC Brina.

Prologue

I remember nothing of my birth family only being alone. The first thing I remember is being horribly afraid and then seeing the kind face of the man who would become not a father figure but a loveable uncle to me his name was Ren. Ren was a farmer in Eriador but Uncle Ren and aunt Alice had once lived in Gondor but they never talked about it much which always made me curious as a child but as I grew up I learned to respect their desire not to talk about it. One thing I did know their skills were being wasted farming in Eriador for they were both excellent warriors and as soon as I was old enough they began training me in the ways of the warrior I always asked what the point was since girls didn't fight and we had never been attacked by some miracle of the Valar. But they both insisted you never knew when my training would come in handy and later in my life I would be very thankful they trained me so hard for I would become a passable warrior. As things always go our good fortune at not being attacked finally ran out shortly after I turned eighteen. It was a beautiful morning I bid my uncle and aunt farewell grabbed my basket, my bow, and my dagger heading to the south to gather berries since it was early summer. Not knowing it would be the last time I would see them alive. After a productive day I started for home trying to ignore this feeling of dread growing in my heart even though I had no reason or proof to feel this way the closer I got to home the more it increased so when I saw the flames shooting from the house I broke into a run screaming my uncle and aunt's names. But when I got closer I saw their bodies close to each other their weapons near were they had fallen if it wasn't for the pool of blood they were lying in it would have looked like they were sleeping. All I remember after that is crying and screaming until I couldn't anymore then realizing there was nothing I could do for the two people who had raised and loved me I gathered what strength I had and buried them both under the tree we had spent countless days under. I felt like a little girl again lost and scared but I couldn't afford to stay that way because I knew I was the only one I could count on now. I spent most of the night in the tree trying to decide my plan of action by morning I had my answer. I would go to Bree it was a town but not big or overwhelming from there I would decide my next course of action. It was a long journey for a grieving girl who had a never made a trip like this but somehow I made it in one piece over the long dangerous journey I finally arrived in Bree with no money the clothes on my back and my weapons. I soon found out the people of Bree weren't very trusting of outsiders which was just fine with me because I didn't trust them either and it would be three years before someone would come along that I would learn to not just simply trust him but trust him with my very life. Those three years would pass like a blur somehow I made it through those years taking odd jobs just to survive. I was like a shadow not really living just existing I trusted nobody and they didn't trust me even after the three years I had lived in Bree. It was just me, myself, and I and I was fine with that. Until the day I met Arathorn the one that would shake up my quiet world the one I would come to call brother. How was I to know that this was only the beginning of my story?

That this was the beginning of meeting ones I would call family, friends, and my love this is where our story begins.


	2. Meeting Arathorn

Chapter One

The day had been long and tiring. That was all Brina could think as she made her way to the Prancing Pony that night in the pouring rain. Why am I doing this? She thought. Oh right, I am hungry that is why. If only I had time to cook then I wouldn't have to go to the Prancing Pony tonight. She just knew it was going to be crowded, noisy, and full of drunk men oh joy she thought. But she needed food no matter how much she despised the crowds and noise so here she was just outside the Prancing Pony. It didn't help that everyone still treated her like she had the plague and called her Shadow when they thought she couldn't hear them. Oh well she wasn't going to let that bother her much that is. As she walked in the door the warmth rushed to greet her, the many smells brought her comfort after her long day, and the noise put her on edge but she needed to eat so she would have to tolerate it. She made her way to the dark corner were she normally sat trying to avoid contact with the other patrons and be avoided herself dodging the drunks as she went. Most who knew her knew that she was not one to be messed with but there was always someone who thought she was an easy target til they learned otherwise.-

Tonight was one of those nights as Brina made her way to her corner she noticed someone else was already there a man was sitting there she had never seen him before he was tall, dark hair, and dark eyes. Brina felt her irritation welling up within her but her attention was drawn else were as felt someone grab her arm and pull her back. This was just not her day thought Brina as she turned to face the man who had had the nerve to grab her. The room became very quiet as they watched the events unfold most knew that the man who had grabbed Brina's arm was in for it now. Many had learned the hard way before they left her alone and it looked like this stranger was about to join the ranks of those learning the hard way. As Brina turned to fully faced the man she sized her opponent up he was big, muscular, and completely intoxicated. Normally the man's size might have caused her concern but his complete intoxication would work in her favor. Brina turned a full glare on the man that made most wither but this man was to drunk to notice or care. Sit and keep me company little lady he slurred. Brina was to tired and angry to verbally answer so she went with the direct approach. She gave him a cold smile that would have sent him running if he was sober and kneed him hard in the groin and then slammed his face into the table hard. If he wasn't sober he will be now she thought as he lay on the ground whimpering and bleeding then she turned to his friends who were recovering from their dumb founded stupor and glared at them daring them to try anything like their friend. They looked at their friend and decided it wasn't worth it for which Brina was thankful for.-

She turned around to find the stranger from the corner watching her with interest she glared at him too for taking her secluded corner even though she knew it wasn't his fault because he didn't know that was where she normally sat. Brina made her way to a different corner and sat down to eat her supper in peace she could feel the stranger's gaze was still on her and it was starting to make her nervous. As Ella the barmaid came to take her order Brina asked who is the stranger in my corner? Ella took a quick glance in the corner and said he is a ranger. A ranger? I wonder what has brought him here? And why is he staring at me? She thought. All throughout supper she could feel his gaze upon her after finishing her supper she had had enough. She met the ranger's gaze fully and stared right back. he was different than most men he was stern and Brina got the feeling this wasn't someone you would want as your enemy. Arathorn had been watching this odd young women all night she was different than most women. She stood tall and slender not what someone would call beautiful but she wasn't average either.-

Something about her drew him to her. He wondered why she had been glaring at him every time she looked at him. He had never met her so there is no way he could have done anything to her.

Brina had finally had enough of this strange man watching her so she gathered her courage and walked right up to his table and said.

Why have you been watching me the whole night? Are you some creepy stalker? Arathorn was perplexed she thought he was stalking her. He couldn't come up with anything to say so he did something he rarely did he burst out laughing. He was laughing at her Brina fumed. How Dare He! Brina found herself doing something she rarely did without provocation she slapped him and walked out of the Prancing Pony hoping she never met the strange man again but little did she know that this wasn't the last time she would see him. That this was only the beginning.-

Arathorn just held his face as he watched her go in his whole life nobody had ever dared to slap him but this strange woman had. Instead of being angered at her slapping him he was actually amused and just smiled as he finished his drink. He noticed that the whole room was watching to see if there would be a fight but when no fight broke out everyone went back to their own business. Arathorn got up to pay his bill and asked the innkeeper Mr. Butterbur who was that strange lady who slapped me. She seemed to be a regular here. Mr. Butterbur replied her name is Brina but everyone usually calls her Shadow because she is like a shadow. Interesting Arathorn thought I had better go apologize to her if I can find her. While he had been talking to Butterbur he had noticed the man Brina had fought earlier sneak out with his friends in tow right after Brina had left. This cannot be good Arathorn thought Brina can clearly take care of herself but everyone can use a little help from time to time whether they need it or not. So Arathorn headed out after them and it was a good thing he did.


	3. Unlooked for Friendship

Chapter Two

"Why would he laugh at me?" Brina fumed as she stormed out of the Prancing Pony. Intent on going home and forgetting this whole day ever happened and anger clouding her mind. She failed to notice her attacker and his friends were following her until it was almost to late.

At the last second she dodged a blow to the head and turned around to find her attacker from earlier with some of his friends. "You are going to pay for humilating me earlier girl." Said her attacker. "This day keeps getting better and better." Thought Brina.

"That blow to the head earlier must have damaged your brain or were you just born stupid?" Brina asked him. "Probably not the smartest thing I could have said." thought Brina "Why you little brat?" The man snarled. "It was a good thing he was still hungover." thought Brina. As he made a swing that totally missed its target.

Fortune did not seem to be smiling on Brina as his two friends jumped in. One man she could handle easily but more than one wasn't one of her strengths. Just when Brina was beginning to think she might be in some real trouble. She received help from an unexpected source.

As Arathorn followed the men out he saw them going after the girl Brina. He saw the man that had attacked her earlier swinging at her. "Whether she wanted his help or not she was getting it."Arathorn thought. "Need some help?" Arathorn said to Brina. Brina was stunned that he would help her but she was also grateful. "Yes I would." said Brina.

With the ranger's help Brina easily sent the men running. "Thank you for your help but why did you help me after I just slapped you?" Brina asked. "I helped you because you looked like you needed it." Replied Arathorn. "I also realised I must have upset you for you to slap me. So I was coming to apologize to you." Said Arathorn. Brina hung her head feeling ashamed that she had slapped the ranger. "Thank you again for your help I do appreciate it and I am sorry for slapping you in there." Said Brina as she tried to cover a yawn.

"Why did you slap me?" Asked Arathorn. Blushing a bright red Brina stammered "I...I...had had a long day... and after everything that had happened. You...you laughing at me was the last...straw. I am sorry" Brina whispered. "I will forgive you if you will forgive me." Said Arathorn. "It is a deal." Replied Brina. "I guess I should properly introduce myself." Said Brina. "Hello, my name is Brina but the people of Bree like to call me Shadow." Said Brina. "What is your name ranger?" Asked Brina. "Pleased to meet you Brina. My name is Arathorn." Replied Arathorn.

"What brings you to Bree Arathorn?" Brina asked as she tried to hide another yawn. Arathorn gave her a small smile and said. "How about I answer your questions tomorrow? When you have rested?" "That sounds good thanks" said Brina. "I will meet you here tomorrow for breakfast and answer your questions. Sleep well Brina." Said Arathorn. "Sleep well Arathorn and see you tomorrow." Replied Brina with a wave. As Brina made her way home she thought over her eventful day. "Who would have thought my day would turn out this way?" Thought Brina

As Brina layed down to sleep that night she couldn't help but feel something she hadn't felt in a long time excitement. Brina was actually looking forward to tomorrow and talking to Arathorn. He seemed different that everyone she had met so far. He acted like he genuinely wanted to get to know her. With these thoughts Brina drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

As Arathorn watched Brina walk off into the night and turned back to the Prancing Pony. He made his way to his room that night thinking about Brina not in a romantic way but more of a big brother little sister type of way. He was actually looking forward to talking Brina tomorrow.

The morning was bright and sunny with not a cloud in the sky as Brina made her way excitedly to the Prancing Pony to meet Arathorn. As Brina walked into the Prancing Pony that morning the scene was much different than last night. It was quiet, calm, and very few people were up just the way Brina liked it. As Brina scanned the room her eyes met Arathorn's as he sat in the same corner he sat in last night. "Good Morning Arathorn!" Greeted Brina as she took a seat at the table. "Good morning Brina!" Arathorn returned the greeting with a small smile. "I think I need to answer your questions now Brina." Said Arathorn. "I would appreciate it." Replied Brina. "I have one condition though. I will answer you questions. If you will tell me about yourself." Said Arathorn. "That sounds fair enough." Said Brina.

"In answer to your question Brina I just passing through Bree on my way home." Said Arathorn. "Where do you live?" Asked Brina. "I live to the east in a place called the angle unfortunently I can't tell you much more about my home." Said Arathorn. "Why?" Asked Brina curiously. "There are those who would like to know where my people live and destroy them." Said Arathorn with a sad look in his eyes. "Oh," replied Brina with understanding dawning in her voice. "If someone were trying to kill my people I would do the same Arathorn." Said Brina.

"How about you tell me about yourself Brina?" Asked Arathorn. "Alright," Brina agreed. "I don't remember my birth family." Said Brina. "I was rescued by a man who would become my uncle." Said Brina. "He and my aunt raised me and taught me how to defend myself." Said Brina. "But when I was eighteen I left for the day and came back to find them murdered." Said Brina. "I have no idea who murdered them. It has haunted me ever since." Said Brina. "So I made my way to Bree and by some miracle I made it here unharmed." Said Brina. "I have been living here for the last three years taking odd jobs to survive." Said Brina. "So that is my story." Brina finished.

Arathorn had been listening intently as she told her story. "Hearing her story explained a lot about the way she acted and her distrust of others." He thought. "I can't leave her here. I am going to invite her to come home with me." Arathorn thought to himself. Brina, "I am so sorry about your loss and thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." Said Arathorn. "Thank you Arathorn." Replied Brina quietly. "Brina, this may sound odd but would you like to come to the Angle with me?" Asked Arathorn. "It won't be an easy life nor will my people trust you right away." Arathorn rushed to say before she answered. "But I would like to be your friend if you would let me." Arathorn finished. "Brina was stunned by his offer and a little suspicious. It wasn't like she had much of a future in Bree. If she went with Arathorn at least she would have the hope of friendship." Brina thought to herself. "Arathorn, thank you for the offer I think I will take you up on it." Said Brina. "It is not like I have much of a future here in Bree and I am used to being distrusted so that won't be anything new." Said Brina.

"Alright," said Arathorn. "I am leaving early tomorrow meet me here at the Prancing Pony." Arathorn told her. "I think this is the beginning of a great friendship, little sister." Thought Arathorn. "I will be here and thank you Arathorn." Said Brina. "And Arathorn I would like to be your friend too." said Brina. "Let me help you get the things you will need in the wild." Said Arathorn. "This will not be easy." Arathorn warned Brina. "I know" replied Brina. "I would appreciate the help." Said Brina with a smile. As the two of them made their way to gather supplies Brina felt happy that she had a friend but little did she know that Arathorn would become more than her friend. He would become her brother and her family. But life is never easy as Brina was about to find out.


	4. Journeying Together

Chapter Three

Before the sun made its appearance in the sky I was awake and preparing for my journey to an unknown future. Excitement and uncertainty warred for dominance in my heart. "I am excited to leave Bree with Arathorn but am I making a huge mistake" I asked myself. "I mean what do I know about Arathorn really other than he is a ranger" I gave myself a shake and said " I am going with Arathorn and I will have no regrets." With that I picked up my bag gave my room one last look and walked out the door without a backward glance at the place I had called home for the past three years. As I made my way to the Prancing Pony passing through the streets in the predawn light I observed everything around me. I watched as the sun just started to peak its head over the western horizon bathing the world in yellow and orange light. I listened to the birds greeting the day with their cheerful calls. I smelled the heavenly smells wafting out of the baker's shop as I passed by. My stomach growled reminding me that I hadn't had any breakfast yet. I increased my pace passing sleepy homes and shops as I went. Finally, arriving at the Prancing Pony I hurried inside to have a quick breakfast with Arathorn before heading out on my grand adventure. Once I was inside I made my way to the table in the corner where Arathorn was sitting smoking his pipe as he waited for me to arrive. As I made my way over to him I passed a few early risers like myself but I paid them little attention as I hurried onward.

"Good Morning Arathorn! I am sorry I was running a little late. It took a little longer than I had thought." I told him. "I can't tell him the real reason I am late is because I was having second thoughts about going with him. That and I took more time to observe the day than I usually do." I thought to myself."

"Good Morning to you too Brina" Arathorn returned my greeting with an encouraging smile. "I haven't been waiting that long anyway and it gave me time to smoke my pipe" as he finished his pipe and put it down. "Did you run into trouble or just having second thoughts about coming with me?" he asked me giving me a half concerned half knowing look. I looked at him startled that he had guessed my thoughts so easily as I averted my eyes from his. "So I was right she either ran into trouble on her way here or she was having second thoughts." If I had to guess I would say she was having second thoughts since she doesn't look like she has been in a fight." he thought to himself as he waited for me to answer him.

"How did you know I was having second thoughts?" I whispered in a small voice

"I didn't til you just confirmed it for me." he replied gently with a reassuring smile. "It is alright Brina to have second thoughts. If you don't feel comfortable coming with me you don't have to but I would love to have you along, little sister."

I was mentally beating myself up for admitting my thoughts so easily and then for doubting Arathorn as I listened to him speak to me. "No, I want to come with you Arathorn." I said. "I was just having a moment of doubt after all I have lived here in Bree for the past three years alone. It will just take time to get used to not being alone anymore." as I was saying this I gave him a small smile then my mind caught up to what he had called me. "Little sister" I thought to myself confused. "Why would he call me that?" My confusion must have showed on my face.

"I am sorry that is what I have been calling you in my head and it just slipped out. It seems so natural to call you that." he said quickly. "I didn't mean to confuse you or make you uncomfortable. If you want I won't call you that again."

"Nobody has ever called me little sister. I think I like the sound of that don't stop calling me that but on one condition ." I said. "If you get to call me little sister I get to call you brother." Arathorn nodded his head eagerly. "Sounds fair little sister you have got yourself a deal." he said with amusement coloring his voice. "Wonderful! Can we eat now I am starving?" I asked.

"Yes we can and you had better eat up we have a long day ahead of us. We won't be stopping for food again til night fall." Arathorn told me. I didn't have to be told twice as I devoured my food with relish. Arathorn just smiled as he watched me before eating his breakfast. No conversation passed between the us as we ate our food silently both comfortable in the others company. No words were needed. As we finished our breakfast we calmly stood picked up our packs paid for our meals and headed out the door. Shouldering our packs Arathorn turned to face me and asked. "Ready to go little sister" I nodded my head yes. "Alright let's go then." As we started out we made our way through Bree. It was still quiet as we walked through Bree but the town was starting to come alive as the Breelanders awakened to start their day.

Once outside of town Arathorn led me along the road. Looking at my surroundings I noticed the road stretching ahead of us and the beauty that surrounded us as we made our way onward. "I wonder how long it will take us to reach Arathorn's home." I wondered to myself as we continued on passing green hills and tall trees as we went. "I had better ask." "Brother, how long will it take us to reach your home? I was just curious since I never thought to ask you earlier."

"Tired already little sister." Arathorn asked with a teasing smile. Arathorn ignored the glare I sent his way. Smiling to himself he thought "She called me brother." He felt joy bloom in his chest for he had never had any siblings. This was going to be fun. I cleared my throat to get his attention since he was ignoring me. "Sorry I was lost in thought Brina. That is the first time you called me brother but to answer your question it will take us about four weeks to reach the Angle if the weather holds. We will follow the East Road til we come to the River Hoarwell then we will follow the river down to where my people live." Arathorn told me as we walked along the road.

"Oh, thanks for answering my question." I replied. "This is going to be a long trip but Arathorn did tell me this wouldn't be easy ." I thought to myself. The weather remained fair throughout the whole day as we trudged onward. We took a couple of breaks along the way. I suspected Arathorn did it more for me than for himself. He seemed to know that I wasn't used to trips like this and I was grateful. I was sure he probably could have made it all day without a single break.

Along the way Arathorn pointed out things to me as we went. "You never know when you might need to know what I am telling you and I might not be with you." he told me when I asked him why he was telling me about different things. Going forward I would be extremely grateful for the knowledge he would impart to me. In the middle of the afternoon when the sun shone down strongest on the us Arathorn said "let's stop here for a break little sister you look like you could use one." I wasn't complaining as we stopped to take a short rest. As we finished drinking our water Arathorn pointed to the left of the road and said. "The Midgewater water marshes are over that way and I wouldn't recommend going through there unless absolutely necessary. The marshes are infested with annoying flies if you are wondering, little sister."

We quickly resumed walking but I was pondering over everything Arathorn had told me so far. "Thank you for sharing that with me Arathorn and I will remember what you said about the marshes." I said giving Arathorn a tired smile.

Arathorn watched me give him a tired smile. He knew I was worn out

but we needed to make it a little farther before we made camp for the night. "We need to walk for a couple more hours before we call it a day. Will you be alright little sister?" Arathorn asked as me with concern in his voice as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I was too tired to waste time speaking so I just nodded my head yes.

The last few hours seemed to drag by for me but finally Arathorn called it a day. We both went to work setting up the camp.

Arathorn had chosen a place that would keep us hidden from unfriendly eyes but had a good view of the land around us and easily defended if needed. As we sat eating our supper in silence the sun began to set in the east bathing the world in its beautiful fading light. The sky was alight with gold, orange, and pink painting its way across the sky. Even though I was tired after my long day. it was a good kind of tired as I watched the sun fading from the sky and the beauty around me. I watched the dusk give way to night and the crackling of the fire lulled me. I gave a contented sigh and looked over at Arathorn who had been watching me the whole time with a smile of his own. "I am glad you asked me to come with you and that I didn't let my doubts stop me." I told him. "I have a weird question my brother. How old are you? I have been thinking about it all day and trying to guess. You can't be that much older than me and I am twenty-one." I told him trying to hide my huge yawn.

"I am thirty years old." Arathorn replied. "So you are right I am not that much older than you. Now how about you get some sleep we have another long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Sleep well Arathorn" I said to him before heading off to sleep.

"Sleep well little sister" he told me. In a hushed voice he said "I am glad you came too I feel like I found something I had been missing." Slowly Arathorn drifted off to sleep as well. The night passed quietly for the siblings and all to soon for me the sun rose. As the sun made its appearance we had a quick breakfast before resuming our journey. A few days later we made camp at Amon Sul and Arathron explained its history to me. The next day we started back on our way leaving Amon Sul behind us and so the days went for the weather remained good. A week later we came to the River Hoarwell and we turned to follow it. I was getting excited that our travels were almost done but nervous about meeting my brother's people. Arathorn sensed my unease and kept reassuring me that all would be well.

"Don't worry little sister everything will be fine." Arathorn said.

"It isn't just meeting your people that is making me uneasy this trip has went by to smoothly and I have a feeling it is about to end." I replied. My words would soon come to pass for the next day dawned with dark clouds threatening to drop rain any moment. Before long it was raining steadily making for an uncomfortable journey as we trudged onward. That night we found shelter from the rain in a cave that was warm, dry, and uninhabited. The next day dawned with sunshine but the ground was muddy from the rainfall making travel just as uncomfortable as the previous day. I couldn't shake the feeling that the worst was yet come and as the day wore on the feeling kept getting stronger. "Brother, I have had a bad feeling all day and it is only getting stronger" I finally said to Arathorn.

Instead of laughing at me Arathorn turned to look me in the eyes and said "Never ignore that feeling little sister it might just save your life some day" as he finished saying that he stopped abruptly and appeared to be listening to something. Instead of asking I listened too and noticed there were no birds singing everything was still as if in fear. Then I heard something I would later learn to despise the tramp of heavy feet and deep voices that spoke in a guttural language that reeked of evil.

"Orcs" Arathorn whispered "we need to get in the trees." We had no sooner hidden in the trees than a group of twelve orcs appeared. "You don't normally see orcs on the East Road." as we watched them from the trees with bated breath. I had never seen an orc before and quite honestly I would be happy if I never saw one again. They were ugly, deformed creatures with eyes that oozed evil. I shuddered as I watched them

It seemed as if they orcs would just pass by us. When one raised its head to sniff the air. "Manflesh" the orc hissed with glee as it looked around for us. Now the whole group had stopped and was looking around for us.

"They won't stop until they find us. We have to fight little sister. Are you up for this?" Arathorn asked me as we both drew our bows.

"I guess I have to be."I replied. There was no way I would let him fight them alone and I would be dead before I let anything happen to my brother while I could do something about it. As we both fired our arrows found their targets. My arrow hit the orc that had alerted the others to our presence in the eye. Arathorn's arrow hit an orc in the throat. The orcs roared with rage when they saw their comrades fall. We were able to fire another round before the orcs found our tree and charged.

"We need to get on the ground. Stay close to me." he said

"No need to say that twice." I thought as I followed him to the ground. There was now eight angry orcs charging straight at us. As Arathorn drew his sword and I drew my dagger we readied ourselves for the oncoming orcs. Thankfully they were staggered out as they rushed us. The first orc met its end when Arathorn took its head off and the next one died as I managed to slit its throat. So the battle continued we managed to kill our opponents without injury to ourselves. As we surveyed the battlefield and caught our breathes I looked at the orcs with disgust and revulsion.

"You did well sister." Arathorn told me as we cleaned our weapons and burned the corpses before resuming our journey. "That slowed us down." as he looked at the setting sun. "Let's go a little farther I want to put as much distance between us and here as possible and that is why you don't ignore your feelings."

"Thank you" I said. "You seem to be surprised to see orcs" I asked him as we set up camp that night.

"I was." he told me. "I have traveled this road for years and never seen an orc on the east road the days grow ever darker. Get some sleep Brina." I will keep watch he told me.

But sleep didn't come easily that night for me every little sound made me jerk awake. Arathorn was there to comfort me as he continued to keep watch but the night passed uneventfully. The last few days of the journey passed quietly. On the fifth day in the afternoon Arathorn told me "We are almost home little sister."

As the village came into view I came to a halt. All of my doubts came back with force. "What if they didn't like me? What if I had made the wrong choice? What if? What if?"kept echoing in my mind. I forgot about everything til I felt hands on my shoulders. I looked into the concerned eyes of my brother.

"Everything will be alright little sister." he told me.

"What if they don't like me?"

I whispered as I hung my head.

I felt a hand cup my chin and lift my face to look into my brother's eyes. "Whats not to like." He asked with a reassuring smile. "I will be with you the whole time" he told as we resumed walking toward the village. "Welcome home little sister."

"Thank you brother" I whispered.


	5. Arrival

Chapter Four

The mid afternoon sun shone down on Ara thorn and I as we continued walking toward the village. My anxiety was still high but I chose to trust what my brother had told me. He had never steered me wrong since I had met him a little over a month ago. As I walked beside him I observed what was going on around us and the village that I would soon come to call home. The sky was a vivid blue with puffy white clouds floating along overhead. The sun beat down on us from overhead. Around us the trees were putting on their autumn colors, squirrels bustled on the ground burying their winter store of nuts, and a few brave birds moved around in the trees overhead. All in all it was a beautiful fall day. The village loomed ever closer. There were thirty homes surrounding what seemed to be a bigger home or meeting hall. Smoke curled from the roofs of the houses. There weren't many people around except for a few women working outside and a group of cheerful children playing a game of tag. I took all this in as we walked closer. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Arathorn call.

"Little sister, there is something I need to tell you before we get to the village."

My mind raced with all kinds of worst case scenarios when he said that.

My brother quickly guessed my thoughts and rushed to assure me. "Nothing bad ,little sister, its just I thought you should know my father is the chieftain of the Dunedain."

"His father was the chieftain." my mind raced. That meant one day he would be chieftain and he was someone important to his people. "If that was meant to ease my mind about meeting your people it didn't. It just made it worse." I told him. 

He gave me a long suffering smile. "I just thought you should know before we get there and they start treating me like a leader."

"I am sorry for all my doubts and thanks for letting me know before we got there and having to find out on my own." I whispered to him.

He gave me a bright smile and squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry ,little sister, I am right by your side." As he finished saying that there was a shout of excitement from the children as they spotted us. "Come on let's go Brina"

"Ready or not" I told myself. Walking alongside my brother,the children quickly surrounded us calling excited greetings and asking countless questions. The noise finally started to die down as the women started to come out of their homes to see what all the noise was about. The women called cheerful greetings to Arathorn. As I stood watching all this I realized my brother was well loved here. The women had noticed my presence and were watching me closely. Some watched me with suspicion, others with veiled curiosity, and others with barely hidden dislike "This is not going to be easy." I thought to myself. I knew eventually someone was going to ask about me. Finally an adorable little girl with dark hair and dancing grey eyes asked my brother who I was.

Arathorn turned and said. "Everyone this is Brina and I have asked her to come stay with us. Now if you would let us pass I would like to get Brina settled in her new home." He spoke in a tone of voice that didn't allow for any arguments. The women nodded their heads and the crowd parted for us as we made our way to the bigger home I had noticed earlier. "Come along Brina, and let he show you your new home."

As we walked towards the bigger house I stayed close to my brother. I could feel the eyes of the women on us as we walked away. "That could have gone worse I told him." with a hesitant smile as we entered the house.

"Yes it could have. It will get better ,little sister, they just don't know you yet." Arathorn reassured me.

As we walked in a motherly looking women stopped what she was doing and rushed to meet us. "Arathorn, it is so good to have you back." she said with joy as she hugged him.

"It is good to be back, Adilya." Arathorn returned the greeting with joy.

"Who is the young lady with you Arathorn?" she asked him and turned to give me a smile full of warmth and true welcome.

"This is my adopted little sister, Brina." Arathorn told her with a smile. "Little sister, this is Adilya she raised me after my mother died.

If Adilya seemed surprised by Arathorn calling me his sister she didn't show it. She turned to me with a smile and said. "Mae govannen, Brina."

I looked at her with confusion but I gave her a small smile and said "I am pleased to meet you Adilya."

Arathorn noticed my confusion and told Adilya "Brina doesn't understand elvish yet."

Adilya turned to me apologetically "I am sorry, Brina and I am pleased to meet you as well."

I told her " No problem Adilya, you didn't know I couldn't understand you but what does mae govannen mean?" I asked curiously.

It was Arathorn who answered my question."It means well met. Don't worry little sister I will teach you elvish."

"Adilya, could you show Brina to her room. I want her in the empty room next to mine please." Arathorn told her. "I will see you for supper, little sister, and I will introduce you to my father tonight. Don't worry he will love you like I do."

As Adilya led me to my room she said "Here is your room Brina. I hope you are happy here and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

I thanked her with a genuine smile as she closed my door. I turned around to survey my room. It was small but cozy. It had a window facing the east, a small desk, a comfortable looking bed, and a closet for my clothes. It was much nicer than my room back in Bree. As I dropped my pack on the floor and took a deep breath I knew the next few days were going to be rough. I set to work changing my clothes and cleaning up after the long journey I had had. I wasn't sure I was ready to meet Arathorn's father at supper if the greeting I had received from the women earlier was anything to go off of but as long as I had my brother with me I knew I would be fine. As I finished unpacking my things I decided to take a small nap before supper. Drifting off to sleep I let my worries go and dreamed of happy things. Instead of thinking of the daunting task of winning over the Dunedain.

Translations:

Mae Govannen = Well Met

Brina = Defender in celtic

Adilya = Justice


	6. Meeting Arador

Chapter Five

As Arathorn made his way to his room to unpack and cleanup before supper he thought about how the women had reacted when he had introduced Brina. He may have acted like he didn't notice their distrust toward her but he was very aware. "It is going to be very hard for my little sister at first but I will be with her so at least she won't have to do this alone." As he took a moment to take a deep breath he thought back on his journey with Brina and how she quickly had become someone very important in his life. He thought back on the battle with the orcs "It was clearly the first time she had fought orcs with a bow and just a dagger no less but she fought bravely and refused to leave me alone. Even though she was clearly afraid. I need to find her a sword of her own but that won't be easy since very few women fight here in the Angle." He thought to himself. "I don't care if I have to send for one from Imladris she will have a sword." he told himself. His thoughts moved to his father Arador. Adilya had told him Arador was out on a hunt with his men but was due back for supper. Arathorn knew Brina was nervous about meeting his father especially after the greeting she had received from the women earlier. But he knew Arador would love her as much as he did so Brina's worries were unfounded. Just as he finished cleaning up from his journey there was a knock at the door. "Come in." he called.

Adilya stuck her head in and said "Your father has returned and he is asking for you Arathorn."

"Thank you Adilya! Please tell him I will be right there." Arathorn said with a smile.

Adilya returned his smile warmly "Alright and you will find him in his room." she said before shutting his door.

Shortly after Arathorn quickly made his way to his father's door and knocked. He heard a muffled "come in" from his father. As he opened the door his father turned to him with a smile and a hug before saying " Mae govannen, ion nin! How was your journey?"

"Mae govannen, adar! My journey went well but I had an unexpected guest join me." Arathorn told him.

"Oh, tell me all about your journey and your unexpected guest ,ion nin." Arador asked him.

Arathorn told his father of his trip and all about Brina. "Brina is like the little sister I never had and I know you will love her too. You always said you wanted a daughter ,adar"

"It sounds like your journey was anything but dull, ion nin. I look forward to meeting your sister and you are right I have always wanted a daughter." Arador told his son happily.

Just then Adilya knocked on the door before sticking her head in the room. "Hir nin, supper is almost ready."

"Thank you Adilya! We will be right there." Arador told her.

"Arathorn, you had better go wake Brina. She was sleeping soundly when I went to check on her." Adilya told him before leaving to finish supper.

"Well, I had better go wake little sister before she sleeps through supper." Arathorn told his father with a fond smile. "See you at supper, adar."

"I look forward to it, ion nin." Arador returned the smile before making his way to supper.

Arathorn turned and walked the short distance to Brina's room. He had to knock several times before he heard a groggy "Come in." As he entered his little sister' room he found her trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "Sleep well, little sister? He asked me

"I was until you woke me up." I replied with an edge of grouchiness.

"I am sorry to wake you but it is almost supper time and adar wants to meet you." he told me with concern coloring his voice. "Little sister must not have slept as well on the trip as I thought." Arathorn thought to himself as he watched her.

When I heard the concern in my brother's voice I felt guilt clutch my heart. "He has been nothing but kind to me and I snapped at him." I thought to myself. "Forgive me ,brother I didn't mean to snap at you. Its just I didn't sleep well on our journey and then with all the excitement of today. It just made me grouchy." I told him with sadness.

"So I was right." Arathorn thought. "I forgive you little sister so don't fret." he told me with an understanding smile. "Let's go eat and meet my adar then you can come back to sleep"

"Sounds good" I told him with a smile as I rose from my comfortable bed to meet my brother's father.

"Little sister, you might want to brush your hair before we go. Its a mess."

With a gasp I realized he was right my hair was a mess. Quickly I brushed it before heading out the door with my brother. As we walked I hoped that this meeting went better than the one I had had earlier. Before we got there I decided to ask what adar meant since it was most likely elvish. "Brother, what does adar mean?

Arathorn could have kicked himself. "How could I have forgotten to explain elvish words to Brina. I am sorry little sister, I keep forgetting you don't understand elvish but don't worry I will start teaching you tomorrow. Adar means father."

"I look forward to learning and thank you for telling me what it meant. I replied.

"Anytime." he told me.

As he finished saying that we arrived in the room where we would have our supper. Adilya was already there and gave me an encouraging smile. At the head of the table sat a man he looked to be in his fifties. He had dark hair that had streaks of gray and shrewd grey eyes that watched everything around him. He seemed grim and stern as I watched him and I felt the nervousness of earlier return.

Arathorn brought me to his father and said " Adar this is Brina my little sister."

Arador gave me a small smile which changed his face from grim and stern to welcoming. He said. "Mae govannen Brina! My son has had nothing but good things to say about you. I hope you make yourself at home here in the Angle."

"Pleased to meet you and thank you." I replied shyly.

"Why don't we sit down and eat." Arador said.

As we took our seats I tried to reign in my nervousness but I had no need to worry. Arathorn kept everything running smoothly as we ate our supper and I quickly forgot my nervousness.

Arador watched his son and his adopted sister as they interacted with each other at supper and felt joy fill his heart. They acted like they were truly siblings. He observed Brina while Arathorn talked with her. She was a tall young woman with a slender build. Her hair was a light brown color and her eyes were a shade of green. As Arador watched her he knew this young woman was the daughter he had always wanted and looked forward to getting to know her better. As they all finished their supper Arador noticed that his son and his adopted daughter were looking sleepy. Clearing his throat to gain their attention he told them "Why don't you both get some sleep? You both look worn out."

I was surprised when Arador spoke to us. He had barely spoken all night. I turned to look at my brother and saw he looked just as tired as I felt.

Arathorn spoke for the both of us "Thank you adar! We both could really use some sleep." He said as we both rose from the table to head to our rooms.

"Good night and sleep well" Arador told us.

"Good night Adar! Good night Adilya! Arathorn told them both.

"Good night" I told them quietly.

"Brina is a good girl. She is what Arathorn always needed." Adilya told Arador before leaving herself.

"Yes, she is but I know she won't have it easy here for a while." Arador thought to himself before heading off to bed. That night as he went to bed he looked forward to the morning with more excitement than usual. He was looking forward to getting to know his new daughter.

"What did you think of my adar?" Arathorn asked as we made our way to our rooms for the night.

"I like him but he doesn't talk much does he?" I asked him.

"Wait til you get to know him." he told me. "He was just observing tonight but I could tell he likes you. Sleep well little sister. I will come get you for breakfast tomorrow and then show you around."

"Sleep well my brother" I told him before we headed into our rooms.

I headed over to my window to look out at the night sky before heading to bed. I looked out my window into the darkness. Overhead the stars twinkled and the moon shone down brightly on the little village. The leaves rustled with a light breeze and all the night creatures called to each other. It was a beautiful picture and I felt myself smile before turning to get ready for bed. As I laid down to sleep that night I looked forward to the new day no matter what as long as I had my brother I would be fine.

Translations

Adar = father

ion nin = my son


	7. The Feast

Chapter Six

The morning dawned cloudy and cooler than the day before. The sky was full of dark, ominous clouds, the wind was coming down from the north, and many of the leaves had fallen from the trees decorating the ground. All signs that autumn would soon be over and winter would soon take its place. This was the scene that greeted me as I woke up. I quickly changed into my clothes and had just finished brushing my hair when Arathorn knocked at my door. "Coming" I called to him before opening the door.

"Good morning brother" I greeted him.

"Good morning ,little sister." he returned my greeting. "Ready for breakfast and a tour around the village?"

"Absolutely" I replied as we made our way to breakfast. Arador was already there when we arrived and he turned and smiled warmly at us both.

"Good morning, my children! Did you sleep well? He asked us.

"Good morning, adar" Arathorn greeted.

"Good morning." I said. In my mind I was pondering over Arador's words "Why we would he greet us as my children? Arathorn is his son but I am not his daughter." Confusion must have showed on my face for as we sat down to eat our breakfast. Arador spoke to me.

"Are you confused as to why I greeted you both as my children, Brina?" Arador asked me.

"Yes, I am." I told him.

"I have always wanted a daughter just like you, Brina." Arador told me honestly. "Since you are my son's sister it is only logical that I call you my daughter. If it is alright with you I would be honored if you would call me adar."

I was completely stunned. "You only just met me why would you want to call me your daughter?" I asked Arador quietly.

"Because my child I may have only just met you but anyone that can win my son's trust and love so quickly is someone worth getting to know. Is it alright if I call you my daughter?" He asked me anxiously.

"I would be honored to call you my father. I have never had anyone to call father." I said as I swallowed hard. "Thank you adar."

My brother came around the table and squeezed my shoulder "See I told you adar would love you little sister."

As I looked up at my brother I felt someone grab my right hand and squeeze it. I turned to find Arador looking at me with a smile "What's not to love." he told me.

"Thank you my brother! Thank you adar!" I told them both with a smile.

"Let's continue our breakfast, children" adar told us. With that Arathorn released my shoulder and returned to his seat. I felt joy blossom in my heart now I not only had a brother but a father as well.

We quickly finished our breakfast. As Arathorn and I rose to leave the table to tour the village Arador called to us. "Children, there is to be a feast tonight to celebrate Arathorn's return and a chance for me to officially introduce my daughter to everyone."

"Be introduced to everyone." I thought nervously. "I have never been to a feast before I told them. What do I wear?"

"Don't worry, iel nin go see Adilya. She has already started working on something for you to wear tonight." adar told me soothingly. "You won't see me at lunch so I will see you tonight at the feast, my children. Have a good day."

Arathorn led me to the room where Adilya was working on my dress. "Here she is." he told Adilya with a smile. "I will be back for you in a little while, little sister."he told me before he left the room.

"Good morning, Adilya!" I greeted her shyly I had never been alone with her I always had had my brother with me. "What if she was just being nice to me because my brother was there? What if she is going to be mean to me in secret?" I fretted to myself but my worries were unfounded I quickly learned.

"Good morning Brina" Adilya returned with a warm smile. "Why don't you try on this dress? So I know what I need to alter." She told me as she handed me a rich brown dress to try on. With her help I got the dress on.

"Sorry I haven't worn a dress in a long time." I told her sheepishly

"Why not?" she asked me.

"There was never a need for me to wear one in Bree with the jobs I was doing." I told her.

Before I knew it she was done with my dress. "You look nice in the dress, Brina, the brown highlights your hair and brings out the green in your eyes." she said to me kindly. "I will come by and help you get ready for the feast."

"Thank you so much for everything, Adilya." I told her as soon as I was back in my regular clothes. On impulse I gave her a hug. She seemed surprised at first but quickly returned it. Just then we heard a knock at the door.

"Is it safe to come in?" my brother asked before coming in the room.

"Yes, it is." I replied.

"Ready for your tour of the village?" he asked me. I nodded my head yes and with a wave to Adilya we quickly left.

"How did it go?" he asked me.

"Really well and I like Adilya a lot." I told him honestly.

We toured the village first then after lunch he showed me the surrounding countryside. I was grateful to leave the village and away from the distrustful gaze of the Dunedain. "Sorry about the distrust of our people, little sister, once they come to know you it will stop. We have just learned to be wary of outsiders." he told me.

"It is alright, brother, I understand and as long as you are with me I can endure anything." I told him with determination in my voice.

Changing the subject he told me "Let's practice your elvish." I nodded my head and he began my lesson. We practiced what I already knew and built on that. The afternoon passed quickly. My brother looked up at the sky "We need to get back so we can get ready for the feast or adar and Adilya will have my head." he told me jokingly.

We walked back to the house and as we walked back to our rooms we met Adilya on her way to my room to help me get ready. "Just in time" she told us cheerfully.

"I will come get you for the feast, little sister."

Adilya quickly helped me dress and then she did my hair in a simple but elegant style. Then with a nod of approval she was off to get herself ready. "Thank you for your help Adilya! I told her gratefully.

"Anytime, Brina!" she told me before leaving.

Before long I heard a knock at the door and then my brother poked his head in "You look very nice, little sister. I will need my sword to keep all the men away from you." he teased.

"Thank you, brother, I should be more worried about the ladies carrying you off." I returned his teasing. My brother looked handsome like a prince in exile if only I knew how right I actually was. With that we made our way to the feast.

Everyone was enjoying themselves when we arrived. When Arador saw us he motioned us forward and called for silence from the crowd. As we made our way through the crowd I could hear the whispers from the crowd as we passed. When we got to adar the whole room was watching us.

"My people, we are here to celebrate the homecoming of my son Arathorn. I am sure you have noticed the young lady by my son. Some of you have already met her but I would like to formally introduce you to my adopted daughter Brina." Arador told them gladly but there was also a hidden note of warning in his voice as well. The crowd cheered but I could see the shock on their faces. Arador quickly turned and gave us both hugs and then called for supper. It wasn't a very enjoyable time for me and I could hardly eat. I could feel everybody's eyes on me watching my every move like a hawk. If it hadn't been for my brother and father I probably would have bolted from the room. The night passed in merriment and dancing but finally it was over and I was grateful. Arador bid us both good night. "Sleep well, ion nin." he told Arathorn then he turned to me "Sleep well, iel nin. You did well tonight and it will get easier." he told me.

I gave him a grateful smile. "Good night, adar!" we told him before retiring for bed.

Arathorn and I walked in silence to our rooms. Before entering my room Arathorn's voice stopped me "Adar was right little sister you did well tonight." he told me before giving me a brotherly hug. "Good night, little sister."

"Thank you, my brother, good night." With that we both entered our rooms. I carefully took off my dress and hung it up before getting in my sleeping clothes and drifting quickly off to sleep. I slept peacefully that night after my long day.

Translations:

iel nin = my daughter


	8. Respect and Acceptance

Chapter Seven

After the feast I slowly formed a routine my day would begin with breakfast with my brother and father. When breakfast was over my brother and I would go outside til lunch. We would spend time walking around and my brother helped me refine the skills I would need if I was to join him on his missions. We rejoined our adar for lunch and then during the afternoon we worked on my elvish til supper time. So the days passed before I knew it months had went by. I couldn't have been happier the Dunedain still kept me at a distance but they were slowly coming around. The children were the easiest to win over and before long most of the women started including me in their circles. Part of me wondered if my adar and brother hadn't had something to do with it but I wasn't sure. The men were actually the hardest to win over especially after Arathorn informed them that I would be traveling with them once the weather was fair. The men didn't seem to like the idea that I would be coming with them. There were still times I would catch the a few people whispering behind my back but I chose to ignore it. All in all life was as near perfect as it could be.

One day at the end of February as the days were gradually getting warmer, the snow was disappearing, and the birds were slowly returning. All signs pointed that spring would soon return to the land. Everyone was getting ready for Mettare that was to be celebrated in a couple of weeks.

"What is Mettare, gwador nin?" I asked Arathorn curiously at breakfast. Since I had lived in Bree the holidays were a little different and revolved around the hobbits calendar. My father and brother looked at each other before answering me.

"Mettare is the last day of our year, gwathel nin. We celebrate with a feast and gift giving." He told me.

I felt myself pale. "I don't have anything to give them" I thought brokenheartedly as I lowered my head I missed the look of alarm my father and brother shared.

"Iel nin, what is wrong?" I heard my adar ask me worriedly.

I looked at their concerned faces. "I don't have anything to give you and you both have given me so much." I whispered sadly.

"Gwathel nin, don't worry about it. To us you are the gift." My brother told me with a smile. He was about to say more when we heard hurried footsteps and then Hadpen my brother's second in command burst into the room.

"Hir nin, I am sorry to interrupt your breakfast with your family but we have spotted orcs ten miles from here." Hadpen told us breathlessly.

"I will take some men and destroy the orcs, adar." Arathorn told our father before rising to get his weapons. "Gather the men, Hadpen." He told Hadpen with authority.

"Right away, Arathorn." Hadpen replied as he hurried to gather the men.

"I am going with you, gwador nin." I told Arathorn. I could see he wanted to tell me to stay but obviously thought it was pointless to argue with me.

"Then gather your weapons, gwathel nin, and you will stick close to me." He told me in a tone of voice that allowed for no argument. We quickly gathered our weapons and met the men outside. When the men saw me they looked about to argue but Arathorn just gave them a look. No one said anything but I could feel the tension my presence brought. We quickly moved off in the direction of the orcs. No one said anything as we tracked them. After a couple of hours of walking we came upon the orcs they were moving away from our village but we wanted to deter any other orc packs from wandering this close to our village.

Arathorn quickly gave his battle plan. We were to quickly and quietly surround them in the trees. Then fire from the trees until we couldn't anymore and then fight them on the ground. After giving his orders the men moved to take their positions. "Tithen gwathel, you are with me." I quickly took my position with him in the trees. As I looked down in the clearing I saw about fifty orcs milling around and felt disgust well up with in me. It didn't take long before Arathorn gave the order to fire. Arrows rained down on the orcs. Roars of rage rose from the orcs as ten orcs fell down dead. We managed another volley before we were forced to fight on the ground. The battle was over quickly. Victory may have been ours but it didn't come easily most of us were sporting minor injuries. We gathered the orcs together to burn their bodies before making our way home. I could tell the men's respect for me had risen after seeing me fight and the tension from earlier was replaced with acceptance. I just hoped it would last.

As we made our trip home Arathorn came to walk beside me. "You did well ,tithen gwathel. How is your shoulder?" He asked with concern.

"It is sore but I will live." I told him. "How is that cut to your face?"

"Sore but it will heal." he replied. The rest of the trip passed in friendly silence. We made it home just a little before supper. We were greeted with shouts of joy and happiness. Arathorn and I hurried to our home where adar greeted us both with a hug. Then we were hustled off to have our injuries treated. When I joined my father and brother for supper I could tell they had been talking about our raid against the orcs. But once we sat down to eat we talked of lighter things than battles. It was an enjoyable evening with family. Before long though our father noticed our weariness and sent us off to bed. I fell into bed that night and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next couple of weeks passed quickly and before I knew it Mettare was upon us. The day dawned with rays of golden sunlight as I made my way to breakfast with my family. As I sat down at the table I greeted my brother and father with a smile but I noticed the twinkle in their eyes.

"Happy Mettare, tithen gwathel! I have something for you and I don't want you to worry about getting me anything in return." my brother said as he handed me a pin. "This pin tells everyone you are officially a ranger."

"Thank you so much gwador nin!" I replied with joy as I gave him an exuburant hug.

"I have something for you as well, iel nin."my father said as he handed me a necklace. "This necklace belonged to my wife. I know she would have loved you and I know she would want you to have." Having said that he got up and put the necklace on me and stood back to look at me. "Now this necklace will declare to everyone that you are Brina Aradoriel, my daughter." He declared as he kissed my forehead before returning to his seat.

I was left speechless by their gifts and their love for me. I promised myself that somehow I would repay them. "Thank you both so much! I will treasure your gifts always and I want you both to know that I love you both very much." I told them with tears in my eyes.

After that we hurried to get ready for the day of festivities and unlike my first feast. I thoroughly enjoyed celebrating this one with my people for I truly felt apart of the Dunedain now. "Happy Mettare everyone! I whispered with joy in my heart and voice. "I am no longer Brina the orphan. I am Brina Aradoriel one of the Dunedain." I thought to myself

Translations:

Gwathel nin = my sister

Gwador nin = my brother

Tithen gwathel = little sister

Hir nin = my lord

Arador = daughter of Arador


	9. Meeting Elladan and Elrohir

Chapter Eight

A couple of weeks had passed since Mettare and the weather had turned decidedly warmer. I knew Spring was making its appearance. Birds chirped in the trees as they built their nests and the leaves were coming out on the trees. I took a deep breath of the fresh air as I walked alongside my brother.

"Enjoying the nice weather when you should be listening to what I am telling you, tithen gwathel?" my brother teased.

"So what if I am." I replied before sticking out my tongue at him.

"How old are you?" Arathorn asked with a sigh of exasperation.

"You know you love me, gwador nin." I told him as I skipped around feeling more like a child than a young woman. I waited for his reply as I stood over a stream but only silence met my ears. I turned around to find him nowhere to be found. "This isn't funny, gwador." I had just turned back to the stream with a huff when I felt someone push me. "Aaaaahhhhhhh ggggggwwwwwwwaaadddddorrrr" I screamed before landing in the rushing water of the stream. I was completely soaked and I glared up at my brother only to find him laughing so hard he had tears running down his face. "So glad I could make you laugh. Why don't you help me up?" I asked

"That is what you get for not listening to me, tithen gwathel." He told me as he reached down to give me a hand.

"Big mistake" I thought with glee as I took his hand and pulled hard.

With an undignified shriek my brother joined me in the stream. He turned to me with water streaming down his face "Was that absolutely necessary?" He asked with a straight face.

"Yes, yes it was necessary." I replied with a giggle.

"You are going to regret this tithen gwathel." he growled playfully. With that we began an all out water war and by the time we were done we were both completely wet. "We had better head back and change out of our wet clothes." he said as he helped me out of the stream.

"That was so much fun." I giggled.

"Yes, it was fun wasn't it, tithen gwathel." he told me with a smile on his face. With that we made our way back to the village talking and laughing as we went. As we neared our home I noticed father talking to two strangers. The two strangers were both male. They were tall and well built. Their hair was black and their eyes were grey. They were dressed like warriors but they weren't dressed like any of the Dunedain. They were mirror images of each other.

"I wonder if they are twins." I wondered to myself. "Gwador nin, who are those two men talking to adar?" I asked. Arathorn looked towards our home.

"Those two are not men, tithen gwathel." he told me with a smile. "They are elves. Their names are Elladan and Elrohir of Imladris. Their father is Lord Elrond of Imladris. Many lives of men have they ridden with our people." Arathorn said as he quickened his pace in excitement.

"I have never scene an elf let alone two" I thought to myself as I drew near.

At that moment our father caught sight of us. "What have you two be doing? Trying to drown each other?" he asked with a sigh but there was a twinkle in his eyes as he surveyed our wet clothes.

"You know us to well, adar." Arathorn replied cheekily

"I want you to know that he started, Ada." I told him looking truly pitiful.

"Be nice to your little sister, Arathorn" Arador told him jokingly. "But I have been rude to our guests."

"Mae govannen, mellon nin. It is good to have you back with us Elladan and Elrohir." Arathorn greeted them with gladness.

"Mae govannen, Arathorn." Elladan and Elrohir chorused with a small smile gracing their cold faces. "It is good to be back with the Dunedain." one of them said. I couldn't quite tell the difference between them yet.

"Elladan. Elrohir. Let you introduce you to the newest addition to our family" my father said to them.

When he said that they both turned their eyes on me and I had to restrain a shiver of fear. Their eyes were cold and I felt like they could see right through me. My father's voice brought me out of my observation "This is my adopted daughter Brina Aradoriel. Brina that is Elladan on the left and Elrohir on the right."

"Mae govannen, Elladan and Elrohir I am pleased to meet you both." I told them both. If they seemed surprised that I greeted them in elvish they didn't show it. "I won't want those two for enemies." I thought to myself as they watched me just as closely.

"Mae govannen, Brina." They replied to my greeting coldly.

"Arathorn, Brina why don't you go get changed out of your wet clothes." Arador told us. "You will see our guests at supper tonight."

"Yes, adar." we chorused.

"See you at supper." Arathorn told the twins.

"Definitely" Elladan answered him and Elrohir nodded his head in agreement. With that we made our way to our rooms to change and father led the twins to their rooms.

"I can't shake the feeling those two don't like me very much." I thought to myself. "Well, the feeling is mutual." I thought as I finished putting on my dry clothes and started trying to brush my hair. My hair was full of snarls and just as I was about to throw my brush across the room in despair. A knock came at the door and my brother stuck his head in the room.

"Everything all right, tithen gwathel?" Arathorn asked me.

"No, my hair is full of snarls and won't come out." I whined.

It only took him a few moments of watching me before he intervened. "Gwathel, give me the brush." I handed him the brush and he made quick work of brushing my hair.

"Thank you gwador! I thought I was never going to get my hair brushed." I told him gratefully.

"No problem, let's head to supper before adar sends Adilya after us."

By the time Arathorn and I got to the table Adar was already sitting down with Elladan and Elrohir. They all looked up as we entered. "Just in time you two" adar said to us as we took our seats.

As we began eating our supper Arathorn kept a steady conversation going with the twins while I just observed them silently. I found that as much as I watched them. They watched me just as much.

No conversation passed between me and the twins all night which was fine with me. I hadn't decided if I liked them or not yet.

The night passed and soon it was time for sleep. As we parted ways to go to our rooms I bid everyone good night.

"Good night, ada." I told my father as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep well, iel nin." adar told me with a smile.

"Good night, gwador nin." I told Arathorn.

"Good night, tithen gwathel." Arathorn told me.

"Good night Elladan and Elrohir." I told them. The first words I had spoken to them all night.

"Sleep well" they returned gravely.

As I drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but hope those two won't be staying long. Little did I know they would become some of my dearest friends.

As Elladan and Elrohir silently made their way to their room that night. Their thoughts were on the girl that Arador and Arathorn claimed as family. "I wonder were she is from?" Elrohir asked Elladan quietly.

"I am not sure, Elrohir, and I am not sure I trust her."Elladan replied firmly.

"Only time will tell, Elladan." Elrohir told Elladan. With that they both laid down to sleep not knowing the girl Brina would become a trusted friend and ally.


	10. Rough Start

Chapter Nine

"I am so late ." I thought as I rushed to breakfast. As I entered the room I found my brother talking with animation to Elladan and Elrohir. They were laughing and having a good time. Elladan and Elrohir looked much different when they were laughing. They looked much friendlier. I took my seat. "Good morning, Ada, sorry I am late." I told him.

"Good morning, Brina!" ada said to me with a fond smile.

I felt sadness grow in my heart. "My brother didn't even acknowledge me. He always had time for me before." I thought to myself. I knew I was being a little childish in thinking my brother should give me all his time. I felt lost though up until then my brother had been my constant companion. I barely touched my breakfast I was so upset. I decided to spend the day by myself in the woods and think about everything. Unbeknownst to me my father had been watching the whole thing.

"My poor girl, your world practically revolves around your brother." Arador thought as he looked at Brina's sad face. "I really should spend more time with her and make sure she has other friends than just her brother." He watched her rise from the table.

"Have a good day, ada. I think I am going to spend some time in the woods today so I won't be back til supper." I told him as I bent down to kiss his cheek.

"Have a good day, iel nin, and be careful." he told me.

"I will be careful ada I promise." I told him before I left. I made my way to the kitchen were Adilya was cleaning up the kitchen. "Adilya, may I have some food to take for lunch. I think I am going to spend the day in the woods."

"Of course, my girl should I pack enough for your brother and the twins as well." she asked me.

I felt a lump in my throat. "No, it is just me. My brother is to busy with Elladan and Elrohir to notice I exist." I told her sadly.

"Brina dear, don't take it so hard. Your brother hasn't seen Elladan and Elrohir in ten years and he has missed them very much. He still loves you, child." she told me as she hugged me tightly. "Be careful, Brina."

"I will be careful, Adilya." I told her. "Thank you for the lunch and for listening to me."

"Anytime, dear one."

I made my way outside and made a bee line for the woods. I walked for some distance til I came to a tree that had a nice view of the surrounding countryside. I quickly climbed halfway up the tree til I found a nice branch to sit on. As I looked out I felt my eyes fill with the tears I had refused to shed earlier. I sobbed til I exhausted myself then I pulled my knees up to my chest and sat there completely still pondering over everything.

Meanwhile, Arathorn was so glad to have his dear friends Elladan and Elrohir with him. They were having a great time telling stories and catching up with each other. Before he knew it breakfast was over and he realized he hadn't seen his sister at breakfast. "I will see you both outside and we can go hunting." he told Elladan and Elrohir.

"We will see you outside." they told him before they left to gather their weapons for the hunt.

"Adar, have you seen Brina? She wasn't at breakfast." He asked his father worriedly. His sister never missed a meal maybe she was sick. Just as he had decided to go to her room and check on her.

His father spoke reprovingly " Your sister was here for breakfast but since you were ignoring her. She decided to spend the day in the woods by herself."

"Oh no, how could I have ignored my little sister!" Arathorn thought to himself. "Is she alright, adar."

"No, your sister isn't alright. Her beloved brother didn't even acknowledge her presence this morning. She is very hurt by your actions, ion nin. Arador told his son. "You have been her whole world since she got here. Then to have you totally ignore her like that was heartbreaking for her."

Arathorn felt horrible. "I will go find her and apologize at once." he told his father as he made his way out to find his little sister.

"No, ion nin your sister needs some time to herself to sort out her feelings. She will be back for supper and you can apologize to her. I expect you to make this up to her , ion nin." Arador told his son sternly.

"I will adar, I promise." Arathorn told his father. "I can't believe I did that to Brina. I didn't mean to." Arathorn told his father forlornly.

"I know, ion nin you were just so excited to have Elladan and Elrohir here with you. Go on your hunt and come back with a fresh mind to apologize to your sister. All will be well, ion nin." Arador told him comfortingly.

"You are right, adar. Have a good day and I will see you at supper." Arathorn said as he went to gather his weapons. As he made his way to his room he failed to notice Elladan and Elrohir were in the shadows and had heard the whole conversation. They watched their friend walk away with a slump to his shoulders.

"Elladan, we should probably apologize to Arathorn and especially Brina." Elrohir said quietly to his twin as they hurried outside to meet Arathorn.

"Yes, we should muindor. We helped create this problem between Arathorn and Brina. We are going to help fix it." Elladan told Elrohir firmly. They reached the outside and found Arathorn waiting for them.

"Where were you? I thought you were going to wait for me out here." Arathorn asked with fake cheerfulness. The twins looked at each other before deciding it was now or never.

"We went to get our weapons but we headed back to get you." Elladan told him. "We overheard your conversation with your father about your sister."

"We both want to apologize to you because we helped create this problem. Instead of getting to know her and including her in our conversation we let our distrust rule our hearts. We will apologize to Brina when she gets back. Will you please forgive us?" Elrohir asked for the both of them.

"My friends, of course, I forgive you." Arathorn replied. "Let's go hunting then we all can apologize to Brina." With all of their hearts feeling lighter they started out on their hunt.

"Tell us about your sister, Arathorn." Elladan asked curiously. So Arathorn told the story of how he met his sister and the adventures they had had so far.

It was midday before I stirred from my spot in the tree. My stomach growled with hunger and my body hurt from staying in one spot for to long. I stiffly made my way down the tree stretching my sore body once I reached the bottom. "Note to self don't do that again unless absolutely necessary." I thought to myself tiredly. I quickly opened my lunch and devoured it but now I was thirsty. "I also should probably wash my face off. I told myself. So I made my way to the stream that Arathorn had pushed me in yesterday. I bent down carefully to get a drink but just as I finished drinking I felt my foot slip. I found myself sitting in the middle of the stream again. "At least my face is clean." I thought to tired to really care. I slowly made my way to the top of the bank and sat down. "I should really go home and change out of these wet clothes." I thought as I started to shiver. The sun had gone under the clouds and the wind started blowing on me. "I don't really want to go home and face everybody yet though." So instead of doing the smart thing and going straight home I sat in my wet clothes for a couple hours. Finally, I got tired of being wet and cold. I turned and made my way slowly home. As I entered the house I quietly made my way to my room. Thankful that I hadn't met anybody on the way I entered my room and began changing into some dry clothes. "They are all probably at supper." I thought. My stomach protested the thought of food and all I wanted was sleep. As I laid down on my bed and shut my eyes I decided not to go to supper.

As Arador sat down to supper with his son, Elladan, and Elrohir he wondered were Brina could be.

"Adilya, could you go check Brina's room to see if she is there."

"Of course, hir nin." Adilya told Arador calmly before turning to go to Brina's room. "I hope Brina still isn't out in the woods." Adilya thought to herself as she knocked at Brina's door but her worries were put to rest. When she heard a tired "Come in" from inside Brina's room. As she opened the door she said "Brina, child your father was worried about you because you didn't come to supper"

"Tell ada I am sorry for worrying him. I am not very hungry I just want to sleep." I told her tiredly.

"Alright, child I will tell him. Do you feel all right?" she asked me with concern.

"Just tired Adilya, but thank you for asking." I waved off her concern.

"Sleep well, child." Adilya told me before leaving. Adilya quickly returned to the great hall were everybody was eating. As she took her seat she told Arador quietly "She is in her room. She apologized for worrying you but she is very tired. Also, she wasn't hungry."

"Is she feeling well?" Arador asked Adilya with worry coloring his voice.

"She said she was fine just tired." Adilya told him

"Thank you! Adilya, for going to check on her." Arador told her gratefully.

"Anytime, hir nin." Adilya replied before eating her food.

"I will go check on her before I go to bed." Arador thought to himself. He noticed his son was looking around anxiously for his sister.

"Adar, where is tithen gwathel?" Arathorn asked him worriedly

"She is sleeping ion nin, she told Adilya that she wasn't hungry." Arador told his son. "Don't worry ion nin I will go check on her before bed. You can apologize to her in the morning." Arador noticed the look of concern on his son's face but he also noticed Elladan and Elrohir were following the conversation as well. As the meal ended everyone bid each other good night before heading to their rooms. Arathorn, Elladan, and Elrohir watched Arador make his way to his daughter's room.

"Is your sister avoiding us?" Elladan asked Arathorn with concern.

"No I don't think so. I just hope tithen gwathel is alright." Arathorn told them with worry.

"Why wouldn't she be alright, mellon nin?" Elrohir asked.

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling." Arathorn said.

"I am sure she is fine mellon nin." Elladan told him as he squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Let's all get some sleep then we can all apologize to her tomorrow."

"You are both right." Arathorn said with a small smile. "Sleep well."

"Sleep well, Arathorn." the twins replied before turning to go to their rooms.

"I know they are right." Arathorn thought to himself before going to sleep. "I just can't shake this bad feeling." This was the last thought he had before drifting off to sleep.

Arador stood outside his daughter's door. Deciding to forgo knocking he peaked his head in the door. His daughter was all curled up in her bed all he could see was her head sticking out of the covers. He watched her for a little while before bending over to place a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, iel nin. I love you!" he whispered quietly before turning to leave. As he headed to bed he thought "She felt a little warm." Was the last thought Arador had before going to sleep.

As I slept that night I started tossing and turning restlessly. Little did I know that I was sick and I would soon regret not telling anyone I wasn't feeling well.


	11. Sickness

Chapter Ten

Next morning

As the first rays of sunlight shone through my window I opened my eyes with an exhausted groan. I felt as if I hadn't slept all night. "Probably because I haven't," I told myself. I had spent the whole night tossing and turning. With effort, I forced myself out of bed. As soon as I stood up the world spun crazily. I grabbed the bed for support and willed the dizziness away. Slowly, I dressed praying for strength to make it through the day. I made my way out the door and ran straight into my brother. He quickly steadied himself but I lost my balance. I felt myself falling backward. "This is going to hurt." I thought as I braced myself for an unpleasant meeting with the floor. It never came though I felt my brother grab me and steady me.

"Woah, tithen gwathel are you alright?" Arathorn asked me with concern in his eyes and voice.

"I'm fine gwador nin I just lost my balance," I told him with as much confidence as I could muster. The look in his eyes told me that he didn't believe me but was going to let it go for now. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes, tithen gwathel I was waiting for you," he told me earnestly. "I actually wanted to talk to you. I was going to last night but you went to bed before I could. I wanted to apologize for yesterday and the way I ignored you at breakfast. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so excited to have Elladan and Elrohir here that I forgot everything else including you. Please forgive me tithen gwathel." He spoke in a rush.

Part of me wanted to be petty and refuse to forgive him. Once I looked into his eyes, Eyes that were pleading with me to forgive him all thought of refusing to forgive my beloved brother flew out the window. "Of course, I forgive you gwador nin," I replied as I gave him a hug.

"I missed you, tithen gwathel." he told me as he returned my hug.

"Missed me." I laughed. "We were only apart for a day."

"A day too long tithen gwathel. Let's go get some breakfast," he told me sincerely. As we made our way to breakfast my stomach did flip flops. Our adar greeted us both with a smile.

"Good morning, my children," he told us. "Come eat some breakfast."

"Good morning, adar." we chorused before taking our seats. Arathorn quickly filled his plate with eggs, bacon, and toast. I, on the other hand, took just enough to food to stop my family from being suspicious. Just the smell of the food was enough to make me nauseous.

"Did you sleep well, iel nin?" my father asked. "I missed you last night at supper."

"I slept fine ada," I told him pasting a smile on my face and hoping he bought it. "I am sorry about missing supper I was just so tired," I added quickly.

Ada seemed to buy my story and I mentally sighed with relief. I looked around the table as I continued pushing my food around to make to look like I had been eating. My eyes met the eyes of Elladan and Elrohir. They were silently watching me and the look in their eyes told me they weren't fooled by my story. "I need to avoid those two," I thought to myself as I looked away. I sighed with relief when breakfast was finally over.

As we rose from the table ada told us "Have a good morning everyone I will see you at lunch."

"I am already exhausted and it has only been an hour." I sighed to myself as I made my escape to my room. I collapsed on my bed "I can't hide in my room all day or everyone will wonder why." Instead of feeling better I felt worse now my head was pounding.

At breakfast Elladan and Elrohir silently watched Brina push around her breakfast then make a bee line out of the room as fast as she could as soon as breakfast was over. "Brina is hiding something," Elladan observed to Elrohir as they made their way out of the room.

"Glad to know I am not the only one that thinks so." Elrohir replied. "We still need to apologize to her."

"No time like the present," Elladan told his twin. "Maybe we can find out what she is hiding from her family as well." Elrohir nodded his head in agreement before they both made their way to Brina's door.

Elladan raised his hand to knock but Brina didn't answer so he continued knocking. Finally, they heard her footsteps as she neared the door and waited for her to open the door.

Inside the room, I lay on the bed willing my headache to go away. When I heard someone knocking at the door. Mentally, I told whoever was knocking to "Go away." Instead of heeding my wishes the knocking persisted. I pushed myself off the bed with effort before making my way to the door. I pasted a smile on my face as I opened the door. I was surprised and a little dismayed to find Elladan and Elrohir standing there. "Hello, Elladan and Elrohir." I greeted them. "What can I do for you?" I asked with a forced smile.

"Hello, Brina, Elrohir and I have come to apologize for causing a rift between you and your brother." Elladan spoke for them both. I looked at them both in shock. I couldn't believe these cold warriors had come to apologize to me. Their apology was sincere but it wasn't warm.

I found my voice after some effort. "Thank you, both for coming to apologize to me. I do appreciate it and it really wasn't your fault. I should have expected my brother would be very excited to see you both and realized you would be his focus.." I told them with sincerity in my voice.

"This does not mean we trust you but we didn't want to come between you and your brother," Elrohir told me gravely.

"The feeling is mutual," I told them. "If you will excuse me I have something I need to do."

"By the way, what are you hiding from your family?" Elladan asked pinning me with a searching look.

"I am not hiding anything from my family and I don't know what you mean," I told them nervously. "I will see you both at lunch." Then I shut the door in a hurry. I leaned against the door weariness seeping through my body. "At least they did apologize to me." I thought to myself as I made my way back to my bed.

"She is definitely hiding something," Elladan told his brother as they walked away.

"I know, how about we go find Arathorn and set him on her. If anybody can find out what's wrong it would be her beloved brother." Elrohir told Elladan with a smirk.

"My thoughts exactly, muindor." Elladan replied as they saw Arathorn in the distance.

When Arathorn caught sight of his friends he smiled. "What brings you to out to see me."

"We just wanted to let you know we apologized to Brina and she accepted our apology," Elladan said to him.

"Wonderful, I knew she would," Arathorn replied.

"We also wanted to let you know we think she is hiding something from you," Elrohir responded next.

"What makes you think Brina is hiding something from us?" Arathorn asked them.

"Didn't you notice at breakfast she barely touched her food? Then when your Adar asked her how she slept she clearly was lying to him. She lied to us to when we asked her what she was hiding. So we thought if anyone could get the truth from her it would be you." Elladan said.

Arathorn hadn't thought about this until they brought it up and they made some valid points. "I wonder if Brina is hiding something from me and if so what?" Arathorn wondered. "Why would she hide anything from me? Elladan and Elrohir must be wrong." Arathorn told himself. Elladan and Elrohir watched the thoughts march across Arathorn's face as he thought about everything.

Planting the seed in Arathorn's head they bid him farewell and promised to see him at lunch. Arathorn could barely concentrate and fought the urge to run to his sister's room to find out the truth for himself. Finally, after a couple hours he couldn't take it anymore. "I am going to find out the truth," he told himself as he made his way to his sister's room. He knocked sharply at the door but it took longer than normal before he heard a weak "Come in." As he opened the door he saw his sister laying on the bed. Looking at her closely he noticed a couple things. She looked completely exhausted, her face was too pale, and she looked as if she was in pain. "Tithen gwathel, are you well?" he asked her with concern as he made his way to her side.

When I heard another knock at my door I groaned and barely squeaked out a "come in." Since Elladan and Elrohir had visited me earlier I felt even worse. I saw the concern on my brother's face as he looked at me. Part of me knew that Elladan and Elrohir had a part in this visit from my brother. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry when my brother asked me if I was well. "I don't feel well," I told him reluctantly.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier tithen gwathel? Why didn't you tell ada the truth?" he asked me sounding hurt and upset.

"I am sorry gwador nin." I felt tears spring to my eyes when I realized I had hurt my brother by not telling him the truth. "I didn't want you to worry and I didn't want to be a burden," I told him forlornly as tears openly streamed down my face.

"Oh, tithen gwathel, don't cry I forgive you and you are never a burden." my brother told me as he pulled me into a hug. "Why don't you rest and I will let ada know what is going on."

"Alright, gwador nin thank you," I told him with gratitude before laying back down to try and rest. I closed my eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep. Arathorn shut the door to his sister's room quietly before turning to go find his father. He was grateful the twins had decided to meddle because if they hadn't he probably wouldn't have known what was wrong til much later. He found Arador working in his office. When Arador saw him he smiled.

"Ion nin, to what do I owe the privilege of seeing you," Arador said with a smile but his smile quickly faded when he saw his son's serious face. "Is something wrong?"

"Adar, Brina won't be at lunch she is in her room resting. She has been trying to hide that she is sick from us so we wouldn't worry. If Elladan and Elrohir hadn't mentioned something to me I probably wouldn't have noticed for a while." Arathorn told his father.

Arador was shocked and a little upset as he said. "We are family and family's worry about each other." Calming down he thought "That does explain why I thought she felt warm last night though."

"I know adar but we must remember that before she came here Brina was alone. She had nobody to worry about her and she probably fell back on old habits." Arathorn told his father.

"You are right ion nin. Would you please tell Adilya to make some soup for Brina?" Arador asked his son before returning to his work. "I will check on Brina after lunch."

"Yes, adar right away," Arathorn replied before heading off to find Adilya. After informing Adilya about what he needed. He headed back to his sister's room with the soup and his own lunch in hand. He entered his sister's room quietly and set the food down. He saw his sister was asleep but she kept tossing and turning. He hated to wake her but she needed to eat something. "Tithen gwathel, wake up" he called. "Adilya has made you some soup." He watched his sister open her eyes.

"Thank you gwador nin but the thought of food turns my stomach," I told him with a grimace.

"I know tithen gwathel but if you don't eat anything you won't get better," Arathorn told me. "Please, try to eat something for me." he pleaded with his best puppy dog look.

"For you, I will try but I am not promising anything," I told him as he handed me the soup. It smelled good but at the same time it turned my stomach but for my brother, I had to try. Arathorn had sat down with his lunch but was waiting til I started to eat something first. I reluctantly picked up the spoon and began eating. I managed to eat the whole bowl of soup and it tasted really good. I hadn't realized how hungry I was til now. I felt a little bit better and I didn't feel nauseous anymore.

"Feeling better, tithen gwathel? Arathorn asked me as he gathered the dishes to take them back to the kitchen.

"I am feeling better," I told him with a yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep tithen gwathel? I will be hear when you wake up," he told me as he headed out the door. Those were the last words I heard as I drifted into a more restful sleep.

Elladan and Elrohir noticed that Arathorn and Brina were both missing from the table as they sat down to lunch with Arador. Arador noticed their inquiring looks. "No doubt you both have noticed two people are missing from the table. Brina is not feeling well and Arathorn is staying with her so they won't be joining us for lunch." Arador told them.

"Thank you for letting us know Arador." Elladan replied. "Please let us know if there is anything we can do to help. Our father has trained us both in the healing arts."

"Thank you both for your offer and I will keep it in mind. I am going to check on her after lunch and I will get back to you." Arador told them gratefully. The meal was a quiet affair with Arathorn and Brina gone. When the meal was done Arador rose from the table telling them he would see them at supper.

"I hope Brina is alright," Elrohir whispered to Elladan as they made their way outside to spend the afternoon enjoying the day.

Arador entered his daughter's room to find his daughter sleeping and his son reading a book. "How is she ion nin? Arador whispered to his son.

"I got her to eat her soup and she told me she felt better. She is resting peacefully for the moment." Arathorn answered his father. They both watched Brina sleep.

"I will be back to check on her after supper. I will have Adilya bring you both some supper. Also, Elladan and Elrohir offered their help as well." Arador told his son before leaving.

"Thank you Adar I don't think we need their help at the moment but I won't hesitate to ask them if she gets worse." Arathorn watched his father leave again and returned to his book. It was a quiet afternoon. Brina didn't stir once. Arathorn wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried that she hadn't woke up. The door opened to reveal Adilya with their supper.

"How is she?" Adilya asked with concern.

"She has slept the whole afternoon so I am not sure yet." He answered her honestly.

"Let me know if you need anything," Adilya told him.

"Thank you Adilya I will," Arathorn told her with a smile. After Adilya left Arathorn turned to wake his sister. "Tithen gwathel, it is time to wake up and eat your supper."

"I am not hungry gwador nin," I whined. I knew I sounded like a child but I didn't care.

"How do you feel?" Arathorn asked me.

"My head feels like it is splitting and I feel hot," I told him honestly to worn out to try and not worry him.

My brother quickly came to my side and placed a hand on my forehead. "She feels like she is on fire." he thought as a spike of worry shot through him. "Go back to sleep tithen gwathel." Once adar comes to check on her I am going to tell him to call Elladan and Elrohir to look at her. Arathorn had a feeling that this was going to be a long night. "Please be alright tithen gwathel," he whispered.


	12. Healing

Chapter Eleven

Rising from the table Arador bid Elladan and Elrohir good night before hurrying to his daughter's room. As he opened the door he met the worried eyes of his son. "How is she ion nin?" he asked as he made his way to the bed.

"She is worse adar, I woke her for supper and she wouldn't eat. Also, she complained of her head hurting and she is burning up." Arathorn told his father in a hurry. "I think we should take Elladan and Elrohir up on their offer." Arador put his hand on his daughter's forehead wincing when he felt the heat coming off of her. She didn't stir other than to moan.

"I think you are right ion nin. I will stay with your sister while you go get them."

Arathorn made his way to the twin's rooms and pounded on Elladan's door. When Elladan opened the door Arathorn barely noticed Elrohir in the background. Elladan took one look at his face and asked "Mellon nin, what is wrong? Is it Brina?" Elrohir was now at the door as well waiting for Arathorn to speak.

"Yes, it is Brina. Could you come take a look at her?" Arathorn asked pleadingly. Elladan and Elrohir took one look at each other before quickly making their way out the door.

"Of course, why don't you tell us her symptoms along the way," Elrohir told him.

"Well, she was nauseous at breakfast and lunch. She only ate her soup because I pled with her to eat. She said she was feeling better and went back to sleep. When I woke her up for supper she said she wasn't hungry, her head felt like it was splitting, and she has a fever." Arathorn spoke in a rush.

"We will do what can," Elladan told Arathorn. They entered the room to find Arador sitting by Brina's bed. Elladan made his way to the side of the bed. "Have you been able to wake her since you woke her for supper?"

"No, she moaned a little but didn't wake up," Arathorn told him fear choking him. "Was I wrong to tell her to go back to sleep." He wondered to himself.

Elladan bent down and felt Brina's forehead. "She feels like a furnace," he muttered to himself before turning to Elrohir. "Could you go make some fever reducing tea, muindor?" With a nod, Elrohir left the room to go make the tea. Elladan turned to Arathorn. "I need to see if we can get her to wake up. Try calling her name, Arathorn"

"Brina! Brina, wake up!" Arathorn called desperation coloring his voice.

I could hear my brother's voice calling to me but I couldn't find my way out of the darkness I was in to answer him. "He sounds upset. I wish I could answer him." I thought before giving into the darkness once again. Arathorn turned to Elladan with desperation written all over his face.

"Don't let your worry consume you, Mellon nin," Elladan told him. Elrohir returned with the tea a short while later. "Arathorn why don't you go get some water and a cloth to help bring down her fever." Arathorn gave a nod and dashed out of the room.

"As much as I would like to stay I feel like I would just be getting in the way," Arador spoke to them after remaining silent up to this point. "Please keep me posted on her condition." with a last look at his daughter he made his way to his room. "I am not going to sleep at all tonight." Arador thought to himself as worry wormed its way into his heart.

"How is she Elladan?" Elrohir asked his brother.

"She isn't good, Elrohir she didn't respond when Arathorn called to her. We need to lower her fever and treat her headache and go from there." Arathorn returned at that moment with the water and the cloth.

"Let's get her to drink this tea. Arathorn please, lift her up and support her while Elrohir tries to get her to drink the tea." Arathorn did as he was told gently lifting his sister up and supporting her against his chest. Elladan watched his twin bring the tea to Brina's mouth but she stubbornly refused to drink it. It looks like we are going to have to make her drink the tea. I hoped that we wouldn't have to " Elladan sighed.

I was dimly aware of someone lifting me up then a cup was pressed to my lips. I turned my head away from the offending cup. For a moment the cup disappeared but it soon returned. This time when I refused to drink the cup didn't disappear. I turned my head away but I felt someone grip my chin and force me back to the cup. The hand held me firmly and wouldn't allow me to turn away. The hand forced my chin up and I opened my mouth reflexively. The tea rushed down my throat but after the tea was poured down my throat. The cup disappeared and the hand that held my chin released its grip. Whoever held me up gently laid me back down. I felt myself slipping into a deeper sleep.

Arathorn watched his sister refuse to drink the tea. He felt horrible about forcing her to drink the tea but he knew it would help her get better. Elrohir brought the cup back to her mouth but she turned her head away til Elladan gripped her chin and forced her face back to the cup. She stubbornly refused to drink it so Elladan tipped her chin up. When she opened her mouth Elrohir quickly poured the tea down her throat.

"You can lay her back down Arathorn," Elladan told him as he released her chin. Arathorn gently laid his sister back down and reached for the wet cloth Elrohir handed him. He placed it on his sister's head.

"Arathorn why don't you get some rest? Elladan and I will watch over your sister." Elrohir asked his friend.

"I am not leaving her," Arathorn told them stubbornly. Elrohir sighed and looked at Elladan.

"We aren't asking you to leave her we are asking you to rest. Trust us with your sister beside she probably won't wake up tonight." Elladan replied.

"She won't wake up." Elrohir agreed. "I put sleeping herbs in the fever reducing tea so she can get some rest." Arathorn reluctantly agreed and moved to the chair. He fell asleep quickly. Elladan and Elrohir smiled at each other before settling in to keep watch over their charge. The night passed uneventfully in the house of Arador. The morning dawned bright and fair as Arathorn awoke with a start. Elladan and Elrohir turned to look at him.

"How is she doing?"

They both smiled at him. "Her fever broke an hour ago, Mellon nin. I think she is in the clear but she should rest for a few days just to be sure." Elladan told him. Arathorn felt relief flood through his body. He almost missed what Elrohir said to him.

"Why don't you go change and get some breakfast? We will stay with her." Arathorn responded with a nod making his way to his room to change before joining his father for breakfast.

"How is she doing?" Arador asked wearily. He hadn't slept at all last night.

"Her fever has broken and they think she is on the mend. They want her to stay in bed for a few days just to be sure though." Arathorn answered. Father and son shared a true smile and ate their breakfast.

Not long after Arathorn left Elladan and Elrohir noted that Brina was stirring. "She will be awake soon," Elrohir told his twin.

I slowly woke up and the first thing I noticed was my head was no longer hurting. I didn't feel like I was on fire and I felt rested. I realized I hadn't opened my eyes yet as I opened my eyes I met the silver eyes of Elladan and Elrohir. "I wonder what they are doing here," I asked myself but couldn't come up with a reason for why they were in my room. I tried to talk but found I couldn't. I watched Elrohir quickly get a cup with water in it. I found I didn't have the strength to sit up and drink it on my own.

"Don't try to get up you have been sick," Elrohir told me as he helped me drink the cold refreshing water. I could have drunk the whole cup in one gulp if he hadn't pulled it away. "Careful you don't want to make yourself sick," he warned. I tried to piece everything together.

"I have been sick." I thought to myself as I struggled to remember. Slowly vague memories came to mind but nothing was clear. "I don't remember," I whispered but they heard me.

"Don't force it," Elladan told me. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"Good," he replied. "To be safe we want you to rest for a few days and we expect you to listen to us."

"Where is my brother?" I asked looking around I had expected him to be here.

"We sent him to clean up and get some breakfast," Elrohir answered my question. "He spent the whole night here," he told me as he handed me some broth. My stomach grumbled in hunger. I devoured it in a matter of minutes. I looked up to meet the eyes of the twins they were giving me amused looks. "Hungry?" Elrohir smirked at me before taking the bowl. I looked down blushing in shame.

"Brina, Elrohir is just joking. We are glad you feel the need to eat. We would be concerned if you didn't." Elladan told me soothingly. I looked up to find Elladan glaring at Elrohir but Elrohir just smiled at his brother's glare. Then he turned to me "Next time don't lie to us either." he pinned me with a look.

"I won't and thank you both for everything," I told them meekly.

"Anytime Brina, we look forward to getting to know you," Elrohir responded.

"What happened to not trusting me? I inquired.

They both shared a look before Elladan answered me. "Trust comes with time and we are willing to give you a chance if you will give us one." I nodded my head in acceptance. "Good now drink your tea."

I took the cup. "It smells awful," I complained pushing it away.

Elrohir pushed it right back. "Drink it, Brina, it will help you get better." I shook my head no.

"Drink the tea or we will make you," Elladan told me sternly.

"You wouldn't dare," I told him as I looked between the two of them. The look they were giving me told me they would.

"We can and we will now drink it," Elrohir said. I took the cup reluctantly and lifted it to my lips downing it in one swallow. I handed the cup back with disgust.

"It tastes horrible," I complained.

"It isn't meant to taste good and as long as it makes you well," they told me with no sympathy. At that moment the door swung open crashing into the wall. In the doorway stood my brother relief etched on his face. Before he could find the words to say I beat him to it.

"Are you trying to destroy my room?" I asked giving him a mock irritated glare but I couldn't hold the glare the look on his face was priceless. His mouth opened and closed several times before he just gave up trying. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, if you are making jokes I guess you will live," he told me with a smile that would put the sun to shame. Without any warning whatsoever I found myself being hugged tightly as if both our lives depended on it. "Don't scare me like that again tithen gwathel." When I looked into my brother's eyes I found them overflowing with barely concealed tears.

"I will try not to worry you like that again," I told him. I had just finished speaking to him when our father made an entrance. My brother just managed to jump out of the way before I found myself in another crushing hug. We remained that way for awhile before he released me.

"I am so glad to see you looking better iel nin. I have missed your presence." Arador told me.

"Thank you, ada!" I treated him to a bright sunny smile but it quickly turned into a yawn. "Why am I sleepy again?" I wondered to myself. I happened to look up at that moment to see Elladan and Elrohir who had remained silent during the family reunion smirking at me. I felt suspicion grow in my mind like a weed. I glared at them I knew they had done something but before I could chew them out I felt my eyes grow heavier. I slipped back into a deep restful sleep. Arathorn had watched the events transpire.

"What did you two do to make Brina glare at you?"

"Us! Nothing unless you count the sleeping herbs I put in her tea." Elrohir told him with an air of innocence and an unrepentant grin. Arathorn looked at his father then turned to his friends with a smile that boded no good.

"You do know when she is better she will get you back for this right?" Elladan and Elrohir shared a look before shrugging their shoulders as if unconcerned.

"Wouldn't be the first time we started a prank war and most certainly won't be the last," Elladan said looking more like an elfling than an elven lord that was over a thousand years old.

Hearing the words prank war Arador decided now was a good time to retreat. "All I ask is that you leave the house in one piece when you are done," Arador told them looking at them with sternness but as he made his way out of the room to his office he couldn't help the smile that spread across his tired face. He missed the smiles of glee on the faces of his son and the twins.

"How about we go outside and enjoy this day?" Elrohir asked his brother and his friend.

"What about Brina shouldn't we stay here and watch over her?" Arathorn asked with concern still lurking under the surface.

"She will be alright Mellon nin she is just resting and will probably spend the rest of the day sleeping," Elladan reassured his friend squeezing his shoulder. Arathorn knew they were right so he slowly made his way outside with his friends. As Arathorn exited the house the warm sunshine beat down on his face. Around them, birds chirped with happiness that spring had returned and children ran around shouting with glee as they played. Taking a deep breath of the spring air Arathorn was glad his friends had convinced him to come outside.

Turning to his friends. "I want to thank you both for taking care of my sister. Words can't express my gratitude."

"No need to thank us Mellon nin. What are friends for." Elrohir told him as they sat down on the lush green grass. That is how they passed the rest of the day friends enjoying the day outside.

As evening approached I slowly climbed my way out of the slumber I had been in all day. I blinked my eyes a couple times and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I noticed my room was dark except for the lamps that pushed back the darkness with the light they put off. "I must have been asleep the whole day." I thought to around I spied the figure of my brother in the chair beside my bed. He was so engrossed in the book he was reading he hadn't noticed I was awake. Silently I grabbed one of my pillows and before he knew what hit him I whacked him over the head with the pillow.

Arathorn decided to finish his book while he waited for his sister to wake. He was so engrossed in his book he didn't notice the pair of green eyes watching him nor did he see the mischievous light in them as his sister reached for a pillow. He had just got to his favorite part in the book when out of nowhere a pillow slammed into his face. "Where did that come from?" he wondered dumbly til he turned to meet the all too innocent eyes of his little sister. "You are going to pay for that tithen gwathel," he growled playfully grabbing the pillow she had just thrown. He picked up the pillow and tossed it back with accuracy.

I didn't have time to duck as my brother threw the pillow back at me. Wham, it hit me in the face and slowly slid down. You could have heard a pin drop in the room it was that quiet. After a while, my brother got concerned making his way over to me. I snatched the pillow just as he got within striking distance. "It is on," I told him. He quickly shook off his surprise and grabbed a pillow. The pillow war had begun.

Arador made his way with the twins to his daughter's room but as they got closer they could hear giggles and shrieks of laughter coming from inside the room. They all looked at each other wondering what could be going on before quickly opening the door. Arador stopped in shock at what he saw. The room was a disaster. Feathers were everywhere on the floor in the air and all over the bed. His son and daughter were too busy pelting each other with pillows to notice the new arrivals. Though it did his heart good to see them both giggling and laughing like little children. "What is going on here?"

At the sound of our father's voice, all noise stopped. I watched my brother drop his pillow like it was on fire. I felt my pillow slide from my hands to the floor. My brother and I looked at each other before turning to look at our father. "Was he angry." I wondered but then I looked past my father to meet the laughing eyes of the twins who could barely contain their laughter. I groaned inwardly "We are never going to live this down." before turning to our father. "Ada, I can explain." I was surprised when instead of being angry with us he just started to laugh.

"It does my heart good to see you both laughing and playing my children I hope you have as much fun cleaning up." His eyes sparkled with mirth before he bid us good night and made a hasty exit. My brother and I stared wide eyed at each other for a moment before moving to clean up the room. It took a lot longer to clean the room up than it took to make the mess.

"This is taking forever, how could something so fun turn into this," I complained to my brother as we surveyed the damage.

"All I am going to say is you started this tithen gwathel." my brother replied with a long suffering sigh as we continued cleaning. A snort of laughter came from the door and I turned to look into the merry faces of the twins.

"Are you going to stand there all day and laugh or are you going to help us clean up."

"We didn't cause this mess this time." Elladan laughed looking at Elrohir as they recalled their own pillow fights as elflings. Shaking himself out of his happy memories Elladan fixed me with an even stare. "What did we tell you about taking it easy and resting?"

"I have been resting all day." I pouted.

"They are right tithen gwathel you don't want to have a relapse."

Even my brother was ganging up on me. "How unfair?" I thought as we finished cleaning up the room. I let out a big yawn. The twins gave me an I told you so look.

"You should eat your supper before you fall asleep." Elrohir teased me as he handed me my soup. I was quickly getting tired of this bland tasteless broth they were feeding me. I had just finished my broth when my eyes felt heavy and I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. From far away I heard my brother and the twins bidding me a good night as they left my room to go to sleep. The night passed much differently than the night before. This night was quiet and peaceful. The moon shone down with a soft light, the stars twinkled merrily in the sky, and the night creatures called to each other. I awoke with the dawn and having decided I was tired of my bed. Got out of bed to clean up and get dressed.

"Ahhh! Being clean never felt so good." I whispered to myself with satisfaction as I washed the sweaty grime off me then put my clothes on. I made my way to my window. As I threw my window open the soft spring breeze made its way in my room dancing through my hair. The birds greeted me with sweet songs and I felt a joyful smile bloom on my face. The sky was glorious the sun was peaking over the horizon bathing the world in its warm light and the sky was a vivid blue with puffy white clouds floating by. I stayed there for a while just soaking in. "I want to go outside today but Elladan and Elrohir want me to rest." I thought gloomily. "Maybe I can convince my brother to sneak me outside."

It wasn't long before I heard a knock at my door. "Come in," I called. "Good morning gwador nin." I greeted my brother with joy.

"Good morning tithen gwathel! It is good to see you feeling better." He returned my greeting taking in my appearance as he handed me my breakfast. "Going somewhere?" I turned an imploring look on my brother.

"Can you please help me sneak outside gwador nin? I promise not to overdo it all I want to do is sit outside." I begged.

"Gwathel nin, you heard what Elladan and Elrohir told you." he tried being stern but as he looked at my down trodden face he relented. "But what are big brothers for." I gave him a bright sunny smile.

Letting out a tiny squeal of excitement I rushed to give my brother a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Shhh," he whispered with a smile. "Or we are going to get caught. Elves have much better hearing than humans." I quieted down and we silently snuck through the halls til we walked out the door. My adrenaline was pumping and I was sure we were going to get caught several times. Somehow we made it outside without being caught. Once outside I danced around in the sunlight while my brother just shook his head. "Come on tithen gwathel let's go into the forest so you can properly enjoy the day." I quickly started skipping along beside him til we came to a clearing. My brother settled down under a tall oak tree. I settled down beside him resting my head on his shoulder content to sit and observe the beauty around me. "You know Elladan and Elrohir will be upset with us."

"I know but it was worth it just to be outside in the sunshine and fresh air," I replied.

Meanwhile, an hour later Elladan and Elrohir made their way to Brina's room to check on her. When she didn't answer when they knocked at the door they glanced at each other in concern. "Maybe something is wrong," Elrohir whispered to Elladan. Coming to a swift decision they opened the door to find the room empty. They stared at each other in amazement but finally, they came out of their stupor.

"What do you want to bet me Brina is outside and she is not alone?" Elladan asked pinching his nose in frustration.

"I will take that bet. There is no way Arathorn would let her outside alone." Elrohir replied as they hurried outside. "Which way do you think they went."

"Are you looking for Lord Arathorn and lady Brina?" A small voice asked shyly. They turned around to see a little girl no more than ten years old standing behind them.

"Yes, we are tithen pen. Did you see which way they went." Elladan asked. The little girl responded with a bright smile and pointed in the direction they went. "Thank you tithen pen." Elladan thanked the little girl before setting off in that direction. It didn't take them long before they found their quarry in a small clearing.

"I thought we told you to rest Brina." Elrohir shattered the peaceful atmosphere. The siblings jumped and looked guiltily at them. "You Arathorn how could you help her don't you know she could have a relapse."

I saw the guilt fill my brother's eyes at Elrohir's words. "I am resting and this isn't my brother's fault I convinced him to let me come out here." I retorted with a glare as I marched right up to the two hands on my hips daring them to correct me. A tense moment passed as we stared at each other.

Elladan finally relented with a sigh of exasperation as he looked at my face then to my brother. "Fine Brina you can spend time outside on one condition. Arathorn, Elrohir and I must be with you."

I gave him a winning smile as I replied: " You have got yourself a deal Elladan." Having settled that piece of business I sat back down with my brother. I looked up to find the twins standing awkwardly where I had left them. "Aren't you going to join us?" Startled by my question they looked at each other for a moment then moved to sit down with us. As we all sat there under the protection of the oak tree we passed the day away with laughter and telling of stories. I looked at the faces surrounding me and felt joy grow in my heart. It was hard to believe the two elves before me were the same ones I had met a few days earlier. Now I couldn't believe I hadn't wanted to get to know these two. The excitement of the day was ebbing away and I felt tiredness creeping up on me. My eyes slowly closed and I felt rather than saw my brother pull my head into his lap and gently running his fingers through my hair in a soothing motion. I drifted off to sleep hearing the voices of my brother and the twins in happy conversation. My last thought before I gave into sleep was I have two new friends I thought happily as sleep took me.


	13. A beautiful friendship

Chapter Twelve

The late afternoon sun shone down on four beings in a quietly secluded clearing underneath an oak tree. One was a young woman another was a young man and the last two were elves. The young woman and man were fast asleep. The only two that were awake were the elves. "Today has been a good day." Elladan told Elrohir as they kept watch over their sleeping friends.

"It has but we should probably wake them," Elrohir responded with a fond smile at the sleeping pair.

"Arathorn. Brina, it is time to wake up." Elladan called as he shook Arathorn's shoulder lightly. Arathorn eyes opened and focused on his friend's faces then looked down at his sister who was still sleeping with her head in his lap.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked as he stretched his muscles. The movement disturbed his sister and before long her eyes fluttered open.

"You both have been asleep for a couple hours," Elrohir answered Arathorn's question.

"Wow, a couple hours we must have been really tired gwador nin." I said as I sat up and stretched some of my muscles that had gone to sleep. "Sorry, it must have been boring for you both while we slept." I apologized sheepishly to the twins.

"Not at all it was good to just relax and we know you are still recovering" Elladan reassured me as he reached out a hand to help me up while Elrohir helped my brother up.

"Thank you" my brother and I replied as we all turned toward home. It didn't take long for us to reach home and hurry to the dining hall. Our father greeted all four of us with a grin.

"Have a good day? Arador asked.

"Yes, we did Ada," I responded for us all as I made my way toward him and kissed his cheek before taking my seat. "No offense but it is good to be back at the table eating real food." Everyone at the table just gave me an understanding smile before we all filled our plates and began eating. Silence reigned at the table as everyone ate their food. Not til everyone was done could any noise be heard in the room other than the scraping of utensils. "The food was delicious," I told Adilya as she gathered the dishes She rewarded me with a smile.

"It is good to have you feeling better child it wasn't the same without you." she told me before heading for the kitchen.

"I have heard that a lot," I whispered as I looked at everyone around the table feeling loved. We all spent the next couple hours talking about various lighthearted things before a yawn escaped me. I looked around hoping nobody had noticed only to find everyone had seen me yawn.

"You should head to bed tithen gwathel." my brother told me.

"I am fine gwador nin I am not that tired," I responded as I tried to wave it off.

"Your brother is right iel nin."

"You too Ada. Everyone is ganging up on me." I pouted.

"I distinctly remember her telling us she was fine and she was actually sick don't you muindor." Elrohir joined in.

"I believe you are right Elrohir. Your family is right Brina and as your healers, we are telling you to get some rest." Elladan told me in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"Alright alright, I know when I am beaten," I said as I stood from the table. "Good night everyone."

"Good night iel nin."

"Good night gwathel nin."

"Good night Brina."

Once in my room I quickly changed and then climbed into bed it wasn't long before I was asleep.

The next day was the exact opposite of the previous day. I sighed as I looked out my window. The sky was overcast with dark clouds. Rain poured from the sky and beat against my window. The wind was whipping the trees around like a child playing with a toy. I turned from the depressing sight making my way to breakfast. Along the way, I ran into my brother with Elladan and Elrohir. After greetings were exchanged we continued on our way to breakfast. "What has you so glum tithen gwathel? Are you feeling alright?"

I saw the concern etched on my brother's face and to a lesser extent on the twins faces as well. "I am fine gwador nin. I am just a little down because of the gloomy weather I was hoping we could spend the day outside again." I pouted a little at my brother. "Elladan. Elrohir, are you responsible for this weather so I would rest like you told me to"

"Unfortunately, no but don't worry Brina we can still have fun inside," Elrohir told me trying to cheer me up.

"I know but it is still not the same as being outside," I replied as we made our way to the table.

"Good morning Ada!" I greeted him before we all took our seats at the table.

"Good morning iel nin and ion nin! Good morning Elladan and Elrohir! The weather is gloomy today"

Arador told us. Right after he said that a flash of lightning lit up the room and a crash of thunder followed right after it. I jumped at the loud crash of thunder.

"Scared Brina?" Elladan asked me a teasing grin on his face.

"No, Elladan I was just startled." I retorted with a glare. He just laughed at me. The rest of breakfast passed in friendly banter back and forth. Rising from the table after breakfast Arathorn, Elladan, and Elrohir decided to help me with my elvish first and go from there. My father bid us farewell as he made his way to his office.

"Good luck!" he told me before leaving.

"Thanks, I feel like I am going to need it." I found out quickly the twins were relentless teachers. So by the time Adilya called us for lunch I couldn't escape fast enough.

"Come on Brina it wasn't that bad," Elrohir said.

"I appreciate you both taking the time to help me but yes yes it was bad," I replied before bolting out of the room for lunch. I saw them shaking their heads at me while my brother just laughed at all of us. By the end of the day, I was totally bored. Arathorn and the twins had tried to help keep me busy but there is only so much you can do inside. "I hope it is not raining tomorrow," I told myself as I got into bed. My hope was in vain though for the rain had set in for the next two days. By the time the rain had stopped we were all going stir crazy and we were all extremely grateful to see the sun again. The next few months were a nonstop whirl of excitement and fun. My friendship with Elladan and Elrohir grew so that if you couldn't find me with my brother and father you would find me with them. I came to call them my dear friends and I came to trust those two with my passed it was once again September and soon Elladan and Elrohir would be returning home to Imladris.

"I can't believe it has been a year since we met," I told my brother as we made our way to breakfast.

"Do you regret coming with me tithen gwathel?"

"If I had to do it over again I wouldn't change a thing gwador nin," I told him with a bright smile. Along the way to breakfast, we met Elladan and Elrohir on their way to breakfast as well. We greeted each other as only friends do. We entered the dining room laughing and joking with each other. My father greeted us all with a smile and a good morning. As we sat down my father handed Elladan and Elrohir a letter.

"This came for you two late last night from Imladris," he told them. Elladan took the letter and read it silently while Elrohir read it over his shoulder. After reading the letter and sharing a look with Elrohir he put the letter down. He met our curious looks then answered our unasked questions.

"It is from our father Lord Elrond he wrote us to tell us we will be having a group from Imladris come to the Angle to stay then they will escort us home," Elladan said with an unreadable look in his eyes.

I looked at the faces around the table.

"Is that odd?" I asked.

"Yes, it is our father has never sent an escort to bring us home," Elrohir responded.

"I may be able to shed some light on the matter. Lord Elrond also wrote to me. He told me to expect a group from Imladris as a good will gesture between our people." Arador replied. "I already have Adilya getting everything ready for they will be here in a week."

I looked at the faces around the table. "I have a feeling these visitors from Imladris are about to shake up my world." I thought to myself. Little did I know how right I was.


	14. The Party from Imladris

Chapter Thirteen

One week later...

Brina's POV

We had just finished breakfast and were sitting on the steps to the house. My brother and my friends were strangely silent as we sat there. _"Should I say something or not?"_ I wondered to myself before finally deciding to say something. "What do we want to do today?" All eyes focused on me when I spoke.

"I don't know tithen gwathel," Arathorn answered for the group. "What would you like to do?"

"What about going hunting?" I queried.

"Sounds like fun tithen gwathel."

I turned to look at Elladan and Elrohir. "What about you two?" Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other as if silently communicating with each other. Before turning to me with a smile.

"We would love to go on a hunt but remember the group from Imladris will be here by evening. So we need to be here to greet them." Elladan answered.

"Well, lets get going," I stated impatiently.

"Alright, alright tithen gwathel hold your horses." my brother told me with an indulgent smile as everyone stood up.

"Tithen gwathel, you go to the kitchen and help Adilya pack our lunch. While we gather the weapons." my brother ordered.

"Alright sounds good gwador nin meet you all back out here in a little while," I said before rushing into the house.

"Don't run in the house." I heard my brother yell.

In the kitchen...

I had totally disregarded what my brother had said and continued to run through the house til I got just outside the kitchen. Stopping I took a deep breath before I entered the kitchen. I saw Adilya busily washing the breakfast dishes at the sink.

"Adilya!" I called to her still a little breathless from my run through the house.

She turned to me with a welcoming smile. "Hello, child what brings you to the kitchen this morning."

"Well, we are going on a hunt and I was wondering if you could help me pack lunch for all of us."

"Of course, child who is we?" Adilya asked as she dried her hands on a towel and started gathering the food we would need for our hunt.

"Arathorn, Elladan, Elrohir, and me," I replied watching her fill the bag with delicious food that made my mouth water. "Do you need some help Adilya?"

"No child I am done," she told me as she handed me the sack. "That should be enough food for all of you. Have fun be careful and remember to be back in time to greet the group from Imladris."

"We will I promise thanks, Adilya," I called to her as I hurried to meet my brother and friends. I dashed through the house somehow managing to not spill the bag with our lunch. As I stepped outside I saw my brother and friends waiting for me.

Outside...

Arathorn's POV

I sighed and shook my head. "That girl," I muttered to myself. Laughter made me look up at my friends with a mock glare "It isn't funny."

"Mellon nin, it is very funny," Elrohir answered with laughter in his voice.

"I give up," I said throwing my hand's up in the air. "Let's go gather the weapons and tell father where we are going before Brina gets back." With a nod of agreement from Elladan and Elrohir, we made our way to our rooms. Quickly gathering our weapons I stopped by my sister's room to get her weapons. As I came out of Brina's room the twins noticed her weapons.

"Brina, only has a dagger and a bow?" Elladan asked me.

"Yes, we tried to find a sword for her here in the Angle but very few women fight so the swords here are made for men. So the swords don't fit her right. I am probably going to have to send for one from Imladris."

Elladan and Elrohir nodded their heads in agreement. "We would be happy to mention something to adar but for the sword to fit Brina right, it would be best if she came to Imladris. So the sword could be made specifically for Brina." Elrohir told me.

I nodded my head in agreement. "You are very right Mellon nin. I will have to see if we can make a trip to Imladris next year. I am going to go tell father where we are going. You two should probably go wait outside just in case Brina makes it back before me." Elladan and Elrohir headed back outside and I made my way to my father's office. "Adar" I called as I entered his office.

"Ion nin, what brings you to my office." my father asked me.

"I just came to tell you we are going on a hunt but we will be back in time to greet the party from Imladris," I told him quickly when I saw he was about to object.

"Alright ion nin just make sure all of you are back in time." he sighed. "Make sure you watch out for your sister and have fun"

"We will," I answered before making my way back outside. Elladan and Elrohir were waiting but Brina was nowhere to be seen. Just as I was getting ready to ask them I heard my sister's footsteps and turned to see her smiling face. "Let's go," I said as I handed Brina her weapons and we made our way into the woods to go hunting. ***

Twenty miles from Arador's village...

Erestor's POV

" _I can't believe I let Elrond and Glorfindel talk me into this"_ Erestor thought to himself. Watching as the elves around me scurry around to pick up our camp so we can make the final leg of our journey. I make my way over to mount my horse as Glorfindel gives the order to move out.

"Good morning Mellon nin." Glorfindel greeted me as he rode up beside me.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming with you to visit the Dunedain and escort the elflings back home, Glorfindel," I replied coldly.

Glorfindel just gave me a sunny smile before replying. "Mellon nin, you can't live in your office you need to get out and experience the world around you."

"I experience the world from the safety of my office." I retorted.

Glorfindel just sighed he knew this was a losing argument with his best friend before turning back to the road. A comfortable silence surrounded the pair. They were an unlikely pair. Glorfindel was warm and cheerful while Erestor was cold and quiet. The day passed uneventfully. In the middle of the afternoon, Arador's village came into sight.

"We are here," Glorfindel stated the obvious.

I surveyed the village as we came closer. I could see children chasing each other and women bustling around as they prepared for the approaching evening. I looked at the village and couldn't help missing the sophistication of Imladris. We made our way to the chieftain's house. On the steps of the house stood Arador with the chief men of the village. Off to the side stood Elladan and Elrohir with Arathorn. It was the young women that stood beside Arathorn that drew Erestor's attention. She was tall and slender with light brown hair and solemn green eyes.

"Who is the young woman?" I whispered to Glorfindel

"I don't know Erestor surely we would have been informed if Arathorn had married," Glorfindel replied.

As I observed the young woman with Arathorn I noticed they were close but not like a married couple more like siblings. We dismounted and made our way to greet Arador.

On the hunt...

Brina's POV

It turned out to be an excellent day to go hunting. Upon reaching the forest we quickly found the trail of a herd of deer. We all shared an excited glance before following the trail. The tracks were no more than a few hours old. By mutual agreement, we decided that Elladan and Elrohir would lead the way with Arathorn and I bringing up the rear. We walked for a couple of hours before Elladan signaled for us to halt. He communicated to us through hand signals that the herd of deer was grazing in a clearing up ahead. We quietly stalked through the underbrush spreading out before reaching an excellent place to fire at the deer. The herd of deer was right in front of me my brother was off to my left while the twins were off to my right. The deer were grazing so peacefully it almost seemed a shame to shoot them. Suddenly one of the deer raised its head in alarm. _"It must have caught our scent."_ I drew my bow back and prepared to fire without seeing them I knew the others had drawn their bows as well. Just as I was about to fire pain shot through my head similar to what I had felt when I was sick. I released my arrow but it totally missed the deer I was aiming at. As I released my arrow I didn't see it miss the deer because the pain in my head went from bearable to blinding hot pain. I gripped my head in agony suddenly I wasn't seeing the clearing in front of me instead I saw an elf with dark hair and dark cold eyes. Then just as quickly the pain and the elf disappeared. I once again could see the clearing I looked around to see if anybody had noticed to find that no one had. _"What did I just see? Was that real? Am I going crazy?"_ All these thoughts rushed through my mind. I pushed these thoughts from my mind as I looked for my arrow to find it lodged in the ground.

"Tithen gwathel look at the deer I got." I heard my brother call me.

I hurried over to my brother to see the deer my brother had got. The deer was a nice plump doe. "Good job gwador nin!" I congratulated him.

"Did you get a deer tithen gwathel?" he asked looking around.

"No, I missed must be having an off day," I told him with a strained smile.

My brother's eyes narrowed as he looked at me just as he was about to say something a welcome interruption came in the form of Elladan and Elrohir having an argument. The both of them had shot the same doe and were arguing over whose arrow had killed the doe.

"My arrow killed the doe Elrohir see it struck her right through the throat," Elladan told his twin matter a factly.

"You are wrong muindor it was my arrow that killed her it went right through her heart." Elrohir replied.

The argument would have probably gone on for the rest of the day if my brother hadn't intervened. "Mellon nin, you both killed the doe so what does it matter whose arrow killed her."

Elladan and Elrohir turned to look at my brother for a second I thought they might argue with him but they shared a look then with a shrug of the shoulders Elladan answered him. "You are right Arathorn let's get these deer back to the village."

The rest of our time was spent looking for tree branches long enough and strong enough to suspend the deer on. It took some time but we found two branches that would do the job. I helped my brother tie the legs of the doe to the branch then my brother and I supported the branch on our shoulders while Elladan and Elrohir did the same with their deer. Before we quickly set off for home we devoured our lunch .a couple of hours later I was glad to be home and rid of the doe. She didn't seem that heavy when we first started but the longer we walked the heavier she got.

As we returned our father met us. "Those are two very nice deer" he complimented. "Why don't you leave the does with some of the men to skin and prepare?"

"Why would we leave the deer with some of the men adar?" my brother asked confused. We always skinned our own animals.

"The party from Imladris has been spotted ion nin they will be here within the hour. So you all should probably go change." Arador replied.

With a nod of understanding, we quickly left the deer with some of the men before quickly changing our clothes. As I finished changing my clothes I felt nervousness grip me. _"What will these elves be like?"_ I wondered as I opened my door to see my brother and the twins waiting for me.

"Ready?" my brother asked as we made our way outside to wait. Our father was already there with some of the chief men from the village.

Outside waiting for the party from Imladris...

Brina's POV

As the party from Imladris stopped in front of the steps dismounting from their horses and making their way to greet our father.

"Mae govannen, hir nin welcome to my home. I hope your journey was pleasant." my father asked.

"Mae govannen Arador thank you for your hospitality. Our journey was indeed pleasant" an elf that looked to be the leader of the party answered.

"You all must be tired please allow me to show you to your rooms so you can refresh yourselves. Tonight there will be a feast in your honor." my father stated as he led the group into the house.

While the pleasantries were going on I was observing the new elves. My eyes slid over the elves until I came to an elf with dark hair and dark cold eyes. _"This can't be that is the elf I saw earlier I must be going crazy."_ I thought to myself as I felt myself go pale. Just at that moment, the elf happened to meet my gaze.

Erestor's POV

I stood impatiently waiting for Glorfindel to finish with the pleasantries so we could go to our rooms. _"A feast!"_ I mentally groaned when I heard Arador's words. I should have expected this I was already ready to go home. My eyes once again slid to the young woman this time our eyes met. As I looked at her I noticed how pale she looked. _"She looks like she has seen a ghost. Who is she?"_ I thought to myself before we headed into the house.

Brina's POV

" _Who is he?"_ I thought to myself as I watched them enter the house. _"I guess I will find out tonight."_


	15. Meeting Erestor

Chapter Fourteen

Outside...

Arathorn's POV

As we waited on the steps for the party from Imladris adar stood in the center of the steps with the chief men from our village. I stood to adar's right with Brina on my right. Elladan and Elrohir stood on Brina's right. Before long excited whispers started as the party from Imladris drew up to the steps and dismounted. I felt excitement grow within me as I recognized the leader of the party and the quiet elf beside him. Glorfindel and Erestor! _"Those two haven't changed a bit."_ I thought to myself as I watched the exchange of greetings. Glorfindel was tall and imposing with long golden hair and bright blue eyes that shone with the light of Aman. He was every inch the warrior and commander of Imladris a great friend but a deadly foe. Erestor stood just a little shorter than Glorfindel but was no less imposing with his black hair and dark eyes. He was much quieter than his golden-haired friend but no less dangerous. When I had been fostered in Imladris these two had been my tutors it had been over ten years since I had seen them. _"How I have missed them. Maybe I should make a trip to Imladris with Brina. I will bring it up to adar later."_ As adar led them inside to their rooms I could hardly contain my excitement I turned to say something to my little sister only to find she wasn't there. The space between me and the twins was empty. _"Where could she have gone to?"_ I wondered to myself. "Where is Brina?" I asked the twins. They both turned quickly to look at the empty space between us before answering.

"I don't know Arathorn," Elladan answered me with confusion. "She was there not too long ago. I can't believe she was able to sneak off without Elrohir and I noticing."

My mind was racing until it came back to that moment on the hunt when she had been acting weird but I had forgotten til now. My mind was trying to piece the puzzle together when I heard Elrohir's voice.

"She is probably in her room mellon nin."

"You are probably right. I will go check. See you both at the feast tonight." I quickly made my way to my sister's room determined to find out what was going on.

Inside Brina's room

Brina's POV

Just as the elves were going inside I stealthily made my way to my room. As I reached the safety of my room I closed the door and leaned against it wearily. My thoughts were jumbled as I tried to make sense of what I had seen in the forest and then actually seeing the elf in person not a few minutes ago. _"What is going on?"_ I wondered to myself. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts I opened the door to meet the upset eyes of my brother. _"uh-oh! He doesn't look very happy."_

"What happened in the forest? Why did you disappear?" My brother demanded.

I let out a sigh before answering his questions. "The answer to both is tied together. I didn't miss the deer because I was having an off day. I missed the deer because I couldn't see it."

"Couldn't see it." my brother asked with confusion.

"Yes, just as I was getting ready to fire my head started to hurt like the day I was sick. It was a bearable pain so that is why I didn't say anything." I rushed out when I saw my brother glaring at me. "Then the pain went from bearable to agonizing at that moment I released the arrow but I wasn't seeing the clearing anymore.

"What did you see tithen gwathel?" my brother asked torn between anger and concerned curiosity.

"I saw an elf with dark hair and dark cold eyes then the pain was instantly gone. I could see the clearing again."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I thought I was going crazy so I brushed it off until I saw the same elf outside. Now I am not sure what to think so I rushed to my room as soon as I could slip away." I said looking down.

"Dark elf with dark eyes you mean Erestor! Tithen gwathel you aren't going crazy you just had a vision some of the Dunedain have this gift but I don't know why your head hurt so badly. I have never heard of their heads hurting before having a vision nor do I know why you saw Erestor. You are most definitely not crazy." My brother stated firmly as he hugged me.

"I could ask the twins their father Lord Elrond has visions."

I looked up at my brother with pleading eyes. "Can we just keep this between us for now?"

"We will keep this between us for now but if your headaches get worse I will have to say something. You will tell me if this keeps happening or our deal is off. Promise me!"

"I promise gwador nin thank you." Just then a knock sounded at my door.

"Brina, child it is time to get ready for the feast." I heard Adilya call through the door.

"Come in Adilya," I told her as my brother slipped out to get ready himself.

"I will come get you tithen gwathel." my brother told me before shutting the door behind him.

"Ready to try on your new dress child," Adilya asked me with excitement. I nodded my head yes as I reached to take the dress from her.

Erestor's room

Erestor's POV

I was relieved to be alone in my room. The room was nothing like my rooms back in Imladris but it was better than camping outside. _"I just have to survive the next three weeks. I miss Imladris."_ I sighed to myself as I looked out my window. As I moved to unpack my things my mind wandered back to the young woman and why she looked at me as if she had seen a ghost. I finally had to give up for the moment because I couldn't find a reasonable explanation to these questions. _"Why am I even wasting time thinking about her anyways? She is just another mortal girl."_ I couldn't answer that question either but something about her drew me. Normally I didn't waste time noticing females it wasn't that I didn't have an interest in them. I just found little time for things other than work. I would probably work all day and all night if Elrond and Glorfindel didn't drag me out from time to time. "I guess I will find out who she is tonight?" I whispered as I finished dressing. I wore my customary black robes and a mithril circlet rested on my brow. I just opened the door as Glorfindel was raising his hand to knock.

"Good you are ready Erestor. I thought I was going to have to drag you to this feast." he joked as we walked side by side.

I didn't waste the time and effort to answer him. I just fixed him with a withering glare. With that, my companion fell silent. We arrived at the great hall and made our way inside. The room was full as we made our way to Arador.

"Good evening Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor thank you for coming please enjoy yourselves," Arador told us with a warm welcoming smile.

"Thank you for having us Arador," Glorfindel answered for us. I was content to let him do the talking.

I half listened to their conversation while I scanned the room around me. _"This is going to be a long night,"_ I told myself.

Back in Brina's room...

Brina's POV

" _This is taking forever."_ I thought to myself as Adilya continued to fuss with my hair. Finally, Adilya took a step back with a nod of satisfaction.

"Thank you Adilya!" I told her as we headed out the door to find my brother with the twins. All three stared at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked nervously. That snapped them out of it.

"No, tithen gwathel nothing is wrong. You look wonderful and I have just the thing to make it perfect." my brother answered smoothly.

"Thank you!" I whispered quietly as my brother handed me a beautiful necklace. "What is this?" I asked him with confusion.

"A necklace silly! It once belonged to my mother. Adar wanted you to wear it tonight." my brother hurried to say when he saw I was about to refuse.

"Could you help me put it on gwador nin? I asked as I pulled my hair out of the way.

"Certainly tithen gwathel." my brother spoke as he clasped the necklace around my neck before turning to look at me. "Now you're perfect."

I rewarded him with a smile "Let's go" I told them as we started toward the great hall. On our way, I took the time to survey my companions. Arathorn wore silver robes, Elladan wore blue robes, and Elrohir wore green robes. All three looked handsome and would have the ladies swooning over them. As we entered the great hall Elladan and Elrohir went first then Arathorn and me. I ignored all the looks we were getting and headed to straight to ada who was talking to the elven lords from earlier.

At the feast...

Erestor's POV

As I was watching the people around me something drew my eyes to the entry way. Elladan and Elrohir had just entered the room making their way toward us. Behind them, Arathorn and the young woman from earlier entered the room. It was the young woman that got my attention though and the attention of a lot of the males in the room I noted. I watched her but she was totally oblivious to those around her as she made her way toward us. I couldn't help but stare. She wore an emerald green dress that offset her green eyes and made her light brown hair stand out beautifully as it flowed down her back. " _She is beautiful"_ the thought sprang to my mind before I could stop it. I gave myself a mental shake. _"She is just a mortal girl that will one day die. Stop acting like a young ellon."_ I came out of my metal conversation to find Arador smiling at the girl in a fatherly way.

"Greetings Elladan, Elrohir thank you for coming!Ion nin you look handsome. You will have the ladies all over you." Arador told his son with a teasing smile as Arathorn blushed before turning to the young woman. "Iel nin you look beautiful. Thank you for wearing my wife's necklace."

"Thank you ada!" the girl whispered back as she kissed him on the cheek.

When Glorfindel and I heard Arador call this girl his daughter we shared a shocked look.

"Glorfindel. Erestor let me introduce you to my adopted daughter Brina Aradoriel." Arador told them proudly.

"Brina let you introduce you to Lords Glorfindel and Erestor."

"Mae govannen hir nin it is a pleasure to meet you both." Brina greeted us with a shy smile.

"Mae govannen Brina." Glorfindel greeted her with a warm smile.

Just then the meal was announced so we made our way to the head table.

Brina's POV

I felt nervous as ada introduced me to the two elven lords but I greeted them as calmly as I could. I was relieved when supper was announced and the attention was off of me. We sat down at the head table. Ada was at the front with Glorfindel on his right and Erestor on his left. Elladan sat beside Glorfindel with Elrohir on his right. Arathorn sat beside Erestor with me on his left.I spent most of the meal listening to everyone talk. I learned as I listened that Glorfindel and Erestor had been my father and my brother's tutors in Imladris. Glorfindel was warm and did most of the talking while Erestor was cold and spoke little. All in all, it was a happy time and I enjoyed it until the meal was over. As the meal ended music started to play and everyone made their way to the makeshift dance floor.

"Dance with me tithen gwathel." my brother asked as I reluctantly joined him on the dance floor.

"You know I hate dancing gwador nin," I told him as we danced.

"I know but sometimes you have to do things in life that you don't want to," Arathorn told me as we finished the dance.

Elladan came up to me next. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." We danced in silence comfortable in each others presence.

"Thank you for the dance Brina," Elladan told me before turning me over to Elrohir.

"May I have this dance hiril nin," Elrohir asked me with a charming smile that probably broke hearts before sweeping me out onto the dance floor.

"Hiril nin? Aren't you the charmer Elrohir?" I teased him with a smile.

Our dance passed with laughter as the dance ended Elrohir whispered to me. "The men are trying to work up the courage to ask you to dance." At the look of horror on my face, he told me. "You go ahead and make your escape we will make sure they don't bother you."

"Thank you!" I breathed with gratitude. I noticed Elladan, Elrohir, and my brother dancing as I made my escape outside.

Erestor's POV

I spent the meal time observing Brina. She was quiet and listening to the conversations around her. She seemed to enjoy listening instead of talking. One thing I noticed right off she didn't like being in a big group of people. I noticed her reluctance as Arathorn pulled her onto the dance floor I could tell the only reason she went is that he was her brother. I watched her dance with Elladan and Elrohir then make her escape before the men who had been watching her decided to ask her to dance.

Glorfindel's POV

I watched Erestor's face as the girl that was with Arathorn entered the room. She was beautiful for a mortal and I noticed the admiring glances the men were sending her. I observed her I couldn't put quite put my finger on it but there was something different about her. I decided I would figure it out later. I went back to observing Erestor. To one that didn't know Erestor you wouldn't notice anything different but I had known him for thousands of years. I had never seen him act like this around a woman. Then it hit me _"He likes her."_ I thought to myself in shock. The more I watched him though the more obvious it became. He watched her like a hawk as she danced with her brother and her friends. I felt an evil smirk cross my face. I made my way across the room to where Erestor was standing by himself.

"Erestor, mellon nin why don't you join in the dancing? You should ask Arador's adopted daughter Brina to dance since you have been watching her all evening." I told him.

I watched Erestor stutter for a moment before glaring at me. "I..I...I don't know what you are talking about Glorfindel." Before he stormed outside I silently laughed to myself.

Outside...

Brina's POV

As I stepped out into the cool soothing darkness I breathed a sigh of relief. I moved off to a quiet corner and looked up into the night sky. I was glad to be away from the noise and the crowd inside. The stars twinkled merrily up above and the moon shone down with silver light. My peaceful thoughts were interrupted when a calm voice spoke I jumped. I wasn't expecting anyone to come outside.

Erestor's POV

I stormed outside after Glorfindel spoke to me. "How dare he?" I seethed as I made my way out of the noisy hall and out into the calm darkness. A soft sigh off to my left alerted me that I wasn't alone. I looked closer and noticed it was Brina leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. She looked totally relaxed. _"I should go before she sees me."_ I thought to myself. Instead of doing that I found myself speaking. "Brina." I noticed I had startled her.

"Hir Erestor I am sorry I didn't notice you there," I replied.

"I am sorry for startling you, Brina. I was just wondering earlier when you saw me you looked like you saw a ghost."

She looked away from me. "You will think I am crazy even though my brother assures me I am not crazy."

"Why would I think you are crazy Brina?" I asked her with confusion.

"I was out hunting with my brother and the twins today. Just as I was about to fire my arrow at the deer I had this blinding pain in my head I no longer saw the clearing but the face of an elf then just like that it was gone. I tried to pretend it didn't happen but then when I saw you I couldn't deny what I had seen. You were the elf I saw. My brother tells me it was a vision." She spoke in a rush as she looked into my eyes.

Shock rippled through me I was trying to find the words to say. When I didn't speak right away she looked away. Then started to walk away over her shoulder she said. "See I told you that you would think I was crazy." She sounded sad.

Most people thought I was an uncaring cold elf but the truth was I did care I just buried it deep inside myself because I had been hurt so many times. Before I could stop myself I hurried after her retreating form and grabbed her arm. "Brina wait I don't think you are crazy I was just shocked."

As she slowly turned around to face me I released her arm. She looked me straight in the eyes for a couple minutes as if trying to determine if I was telling her the truth or just trying to be nice. Finally, she spoke in a whisper. "You aren't just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No Brina I never just say anything," I answered her truthfully. I watched a smile spread across her face. We spent the next couple of hours conversing together. When I saw her yawn for the tenth time I knew it was time to call it a night.

"You should get some sleep Brina good night."

"Goodnight Lord Erestor I enjoyed talking to you I hope I didn't bore you. If it isn't too much trouble could we talk again tomorrow," she asked with hope in her voice.

"Of course Brina and it is just Erestor," I told her before she headed off to her room. I watched her go. I had truly enjoyed talking to her and I looked forward to talking to her again. A little voice told me I shouldn't talk to her again and grow more attached to her. I quickly stifled that voice as I made my wayto my own room looking forward to tomorrow.


	16. A new friend

Chapter Fifteen

Next morning...

Brina's POV

I awakened from my slumber feeling well rested and ready to start the day. I dressed and made my way to the great hall for breakfast. As I made my way through the halls I realized I was up earlier than normal when I didn't meet anyone along the way. I passed through the doorway to the great hall and took a quick look around to find only my ada was at the table.

"Good morning ada!" I greeted him warmly as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning iel nin! You are up early this morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I did ada."

"Where did you disappear to last night?"

"I went outside to avoid being asked to dance and to get away from all the people."

"I assumed as much. I know how you don't like crowds." ada responded with a sympathetic nod.

Just then my brother entered with Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, and Erestor. Greetings were exchanged as they took their seats. As soon as everyone was seated Adilya made her way out with breakfast. The sight of the delicious food made my mouth water. Fluffy eggs, sizzling bacon, bread, and late summer fruit made up the meal. We all quickly filled our plates and started eating. I listened to the conversation going on around me. Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arathorn were planning to go hunting after breakfast.

Arathorn turned to me "Do you want to come tithen gwathel?"

"No, I think I will sit this one out," I told him as our eyes met an understanding passing between us.

"Are you sure Brina?" Elrohir questioned. I nodded my head yes I was sure.

"Maybe next time," Glorfindel said with a smile.

"Certainly," I replied with a smile of my own as we stood up from the table.

"Will you see us off tithen gwathel?" Arathorn asked me with his best puppy dog look.

"Of course gwador nin what kind of sister would I be if I didn't see you off." I giggled as they made their way to their rooms to gather their weapons. "See you all outside!"

Outside...

Brina's POV

I stood waiting and soon was joined by my father and Erestor.

"What is taking them so long? It doesn't take that long to gather the weapons. Maybe they got lost." I said half joking.

"With Glorfindel involved anything is possible," Erestor told me with a hint mischief in his eyes.

"Telling stories about me again Erestor." Glorfindel's cheerful voice called out from behind us. I watched the two friends Erestor didn't say a word he just stared at Glorfindel for a moment then promptly turned around ignoring him completely. Glorfindel met my confused gaze with a grin and a shrug of his shoulders.

" _This must be normal between the two of them."_ I thought to myself as I watched the two unlikely friends. I looked at everyone else and found them all trying to hide their amusement.

"We should probably get started on our hunt." my brother said breaking the silence. Elladan and Elrohir quickly nodded their agreement.

"Be careful out there and have a good time." my father said.

"We always do," Glorfindel replied with a cheeky grin.

As I watched the group get ready to depart an uneasy feeling strike me. _"Why do I have this feeling of unease about the hunt?"_ I couldn't find an answer to that question. My brother came up to me giving me a hug. I hugged him back tightly. "Be careful out there gwador nin," I whispered for his ears only.

My brother pulled back to look me in the eyes. "We will gwathel nin I promise," he replied as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

With that, the group of hunters made their way into the forest.

I really hated this feeling of unease I had. I turned to ada and Erestor with a bright smile. "I will see you both at lunch," I told them before turning to race to my room. I opened the door making my way to where my weapons were kept. Once I had my weapons secured I peeked my head out the door making sure no one was around. Then I quietly made my way out of the house and into the woods. _"Maybe I should follow them. No, what if this feeling is just a feeling._ I argued with myself. _"I know I will go to that clearing I like to go to."_ Happy to have decided on a course of action I made my way quickly to the clearing not noticing I was being followed. I entered the clearing with a smile and made a beeline over to the tree I always sat under. I sat down under the shadow of the great tree and closed my eyes. Trying to decide on what course of action to take. With my eyes closed, I failed to notice the figure watching me from behind a tree.

In the woods...

Erestor's POV

As I watched Brina dart back into the house I couldn't help but feel like she was up to something. Arador's voice pulled me out of my musings.

"What did you have planned for today Erestor?"

" _I had planned to spend my day inside but something tells me I need to follow Brina?"_ I thought tomyself. Out loud I told him. "I think I will spend my time relaxing outside." I noticed the look of surprise on Arador's face.

"Enjoy your time outside I will see you at lunch. If you need anything I will be in my office." Arador told me before turning and entering the house.

After Arador had entered the house I entered as well making my way to my room. I changed out of my normal robes and into a tunic and pants something much more suitable for being outside. As I finished changing I caught a glimpse of Brina walking into the forest with her weapons. _"What is she up to?"_ I wondered to myself racing to gather my own weapons before following her into the woods. It didn't take me long to find her. She was making no attempt to hide instead of making myself known I followed her silently. She seemed to be deep in thought not noticing I was following her. _"It's a good thing I decided to follow her."_ I thought to myself as I followed the distracted Brina to a clearing. She sat under a large oak tree with her back leaning against the brown bark. As she sat with her eyes closed the shadows danced across her face and the wind played with her hair. I looked at Brina's face closely it wasn't relaxed like it usually was. _"What could be wrong? Should I say something to her?"_ After watching her for a while I decided to say something to her. I made my way from behind the tree and cleared my throat to get her attention. At the unexpected noise, I watched Brina's eyes fly open in panic. I felt bad for having startled her.

Brina's POV

I was lost deep in my thoughts when I heard someone clearing their throat. My eyes flew open and my heart raced. I looked up and found Erestor staring at me in concern.

"Erestor it is just you. You frightened me." I told him.

"Better me than orcs." he replied reprovingly.

I knew he was right I should have been more aware of my surroundings. "You're right Erestor I just had a lot on my mind," I told him. "What brings you out here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, Brina." Erestor returned as he sat down beside me. "Is something wrong?"

"Not that I know of I just have this uneasy feeling about the hunting party but I have nothing to back it up. Arathorn told me to never ignore those feelings." I turned to Erestor. "I just am not sure so I came out here to clear my mind."

Erestor didn't seem to know what to say. So I changed the subject to lighter topics. "Tell me about yourself Erestor."

Erestor' POV

I didn't know what to tell Brina when she told me about her uneasy feeling. I didn't have a simple answer that would ease her mind. Just as I was about to say something Brina stunned me when she asked me to tell her about myself. Not too many wanted to know about me other than my few but close friends. Never had a mortal asked me that question not that I allowed myself to get close to the mortals I met in my long life. _"She wants to know more about"_ For some reason that made me very happy. I turned to face her. I had been silent for a while and I saw uncertainty on her face.

"I am sorry if I was prying." I heard her say

"No, Brina you aren't prying just very few people have looked past my cold demeanor and wanted to truly know about me," I told her with feeling. "I was just stunned and trying to decide what to say."

She gave me a radiant smile and I began telling her about myself. "Tell me about you Brina and how Arathorn came to be your brother."

"Of course, it is only fair." she replied before beginning her story and how she met Arathorn.

After telling each other our stories we fell silent comfortable in each others company no words were needed.

Some time had passed and I turned to say something to Brina. I immediately noticed her face was pale like the first time we met, she was rubbing her temples with her hands, and her face was taut with pain.

Brina's POV

I enjoyed the comfortable silence that stretched between me and Erestor when my head began to hurt like yesterday. The pain was bearable but I knew if it was anything like yesterday it wouldn't be bearable for long. I rubbed my temples trying to will the pain away.

"Are you alright Brina?" Erestor asked.

I turned to look into his concerned eyes just as I was opening my mouth to respond the pain went from bearable to excruciating. My body tensed from the pain trying to fight it.

Through the pain, I heard Erestor's voice telling me "Relax Brina don't fight it!"

As I processed his words I realized how tense I really was I focused my mind on relaxing and felt the pain subsiding. I no longer saw Erestor but a lone tree in the middle of a clearing a wolf pack circled the ground menacingly in the tree were four figures three elves and a man. I recognized them as Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, and my brother. They all looked a little rough for wear and all of them were sporting injuries of some kind. Then the vision was gone and I was again back in the clearing with Erestor. I looked into his concerned eyes then felt him pull me up against him so I could lean my head on his shoulder.

"What did you see Brina?" Erestor whispered.

"I saw Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, and my brother trapped in a lone tree surrounded by wolves. They are all sporting injuries of some kind." I spoke softly.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes, I can stand," I replied. I stood up quickly a little too quickly I realized as the world started to spin.

I felt hands grab my shoulders and steady me.

"Easy Brina don't push it," Erestor said.

After the world stopped spinning I looked at Erestor. "Let's go tell my ada."

"Alright but don't push it" he warned as we started walking back to the house.

After what seemed like forever the house came into view. We hurried to my father's office.

As we entered ada looked up with a welcoming smile that quickly faded when he saw my face. "Brina is everything alright you are pale."

"I am fine now ada but I have something to tell you," I told him explaining to him that I had visions and that I had seen the hunting party trapped in a tree.

Ada was definitely shocked by my revelation but finally, he spoke. "I will lead a rescue party out at once I happen to know the area you saw iel nin," he told us as he prepared to leave. "Next time iel nin you need to tell me I can't help you if I don't know."

"I know and I am sorry ada" I replied forlornly.

Ada came up to me gathering me in a hug and placing a kiss on my hair. "Why don't you go rest iel nin? I will be back with everyone in no time."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Be careful ada I called as he headed out the door to gather a rescue party."

"I will iel nin."

I turned to Erestor who had been silent throughout my conversation with my father. "It is lunch time how about we get some lunch and then I will go rest."

Erestor nodded his head in agreement and we made our way to the great room. Lunch was a quiet affair because neither of us felt like saying anything.

I stood to my feet wearily and I swayed on my feet then the world went dark.

Brina's Room...

Erestor's POV

I watched Brina throughout lunch weariness lined her face. _"She needs to come to Imladris to be trained to handle this."_ I thought to myself as I watched her stand to her feet. She swayed before collapsing into my arms. I quickly carried her back to her room. Gently I placed her in her bed and covered her up. I sat down in a chair to keep watch. Hours passed and she still didn't awaken. _"She must have been more exhausted than I thought"_

In the evening I heard the hunting party return after a while Arador came in with Arathorn limping behind him.

"How is gwathel nin?" Arathorn asked with concern as he looked at his sleeping sister.

"She is fine just resting," I replied to them both. "She really should go to Imladris to receive training."

Arador and Arathorn shared a look. "Ion nin has already mentioned something about making a trip to Imladris and I think it would wise for them to go spend next winter there."

"I will mention something to Elrond when we return," I responded. "I see the rescue mission was a success and I am assuming everyone survived," I smirked. "How did you manage to get treed by wolves?"

Arathorn blushed "It is a long story." he replied obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Adar told me Brina is the reason he led the rescue mission out to find us I will have to thank her in the morning we all will."

Arathorn and Arador turned to leave "Aren't you coming to Erestor?"

"No, I will stay a little bit longer." As I sat there I noticed Brina stirring. Her eyes flew open in a panic and found my eyes.

"The hunting party?" she asked.

"They have returned in one piece and you will see them tomorrow. They will probably be thanking you."

"I didn't do anything special. Good night Erestor and thank you for staying with me," she whispered as her eyes drifted closed again.

"Good night Brina," I replied as I made my way to the door before turning around to look at her sleeping form. _"Anytime meleth nin."_

As I entered my room I thought back on the past two days wondering how I had gone from disliking Brina to loving her in such a short time.

Brina's POV

I felt myself drifting out of the blissfulness of sleep then it hit me what about my brother and the others. My eyes flew open in a panic to meet the calm eyes of Erestor. As I blurted out my question I noticed in a glance that he had been sitting with me for a while. As he answered my question I wished him a sleepy good night before my eyes drifted closed again. I heard him reply to my good night with one of his own before I once again slept.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Brina's POV

I awoke to a bright sunny day much like the day one year ago when I first came to this hidden village in the Angle. Much had happened in that time some good some bad but I wouldn't change anything if I had the chance to. I had met people who I loved dearly and wouldn't trade for any price. People I would give my life for if necessary. Arathorn my dear brother who I loved just as if we were born siblings. Arador my father a man I loved and respected just as if he were truly my father. These two made up my family. Elladan and Elrohir fierce warriors and devoted friends. Glorfindel a friend with a laugh and smile that could brighten any day. Erestor the one most thought cold and uncaring was my silent companion. Little did I know that he would become more than just a friend. He would become the love of my life but that is another story entirely.

I shook myself out of my silent revelry with a sad sigh. Three weeks had passed since my vision of the hunting party. As I stood out on the steps I watched the party from Imladris prepare to leave for home. _"I am going to miss them."_ I thought to myself. Finally, all was in readiness and the elves came to bid us goodbye. I watched my father and brother bid them farewell. I looked to see Elladan and Elrohir in front of me.

"Be safe on your trip home Elladan. Elrohir." I told them.

"We will Brina stay safe and we will see you in the spring." Elladan answered for both of them.

I nodded my head with a small smile. The twins shared a silent look before surprising me by pulling me into a hug. It took me a moment to respond to the hug. "I will miss you both," I whispered to them.

"We will miss you also," Elrohir responded as they released me from the hug and stepped back as Glorfindel now stood in front of me.

"Safe travels Glorfindel."

"See you next winter in Imladris Brina," Glorfindel responded with a bright smile that drove away some of the sadness I felt.

Glorfindel stepped back so Erestor could bid me farewell.

"Have a safe trip Erestor I will miss you deeply. I have enjoyed your friendship the past few weeks." I told him with a sad smile.

"I look forward to seeing you in Imladris next winter Brina. I also have enjoyed your friendship." Erestor told me quietly before turning to mount his horse.

I stood watching as the elves faded from sight. Beside me, Arathorn turned to look at me.

"Don't be sad Brina we will see them again." he said soothingly.

"Yes, you are right gwador nin," I told him with a bright smile. "You know what will cheer me up?"

"What?" my brother answered warily.

"Telling me how you all got treed by those wolves?" I grinned.

My brother groaned before turning to go in the house followed by our father who was grinning at our antics. I looked back one more time at the path the elven party had taken before pursuing after my brother. I wasn't letting him off the hook that easily. _"Besides I have all winter to find out."_ I thought to myself with a smile. _"It has been an eventful year and I look forward to what is ahead."_

Erestor's POV

Telling Brina farewell was one of the hardest things I had to do but I was looking forward to her visit next winter. I looked back one last time to see Brina watching us before she vanished from my sight. _"How I will miss you meleth nin!"_ I thought to myself before turning around to find Glorfindel watching me. There was a knowing look in his gaze. The twins might be oblivious to my feelings for Brina but my old friend wasn't.

"Missing someone special Erestor?" Glorfindel asked me quietly so that only I could hear him.

I noticed he had an evil smirk on his face before I answered him. "I don't know what you mean Glorfindel."

My words obviously didn't convince him. I groaned to myself. _"This is going to be a long trip home."_ Then I turned to give Glorfindel my own evil smirk. "Glorfindel how did you all get treed by those wolves?" I asked sweetly.

"I don't know what you are talking about Erestor," Glorfindel answered before falling back to ride with the twins.

I just smiled. _"That is okay I am patient besides I have all winter to find out."_ I thought to myself.

End

Note to my readers: Thank you to everyone that took the time to read my story and be on the look out for the next chapter in this series about Brina.

Special thanks to Aria Breuer for the helpful advice and reviews.

Also thanks to AndurilofTolkien for reading and reviewing


End file.
